First Kiss
by Lafine
Summary: AU fic. Kagome is the popular student from class A (full with smart students) while Inuyasha is in class E. They never met with each other until the new semester. And their meeting is not a pleasing one I must say.
1. The First Meeting

Disclaimer : Inuyasha-tachi is not mine so there are no points on suing me. 

Higurashi Kagome, the most popular girl in St. Blossom High school. She's sweet, beautiful, kind-hearted, and smart. With wavy, long black hair, gentle blue eyes and a nice personality, almost every guy gave her a love declaration after they met and talked. In either sports or school subjects (except Math of course), she was always on the top of everything she did.

Tsuga Inuyasha, the troublemaker from class E. He has unusually long silver hair and amber eyes and almost every girl in school wanted to be his girlfriend. He and Kagome never met each other before, but the moment they met, they became enemies.

**First Kiss**

Chapter 1: The First Meeting

By: Lafine

Beta-read by : Lilfoxgirl

Today was the beginning of the new semester. All the students were lined up in the gym room, listening to the principal's speech. And like what usually happened, the principal droned on and on about a student's obligations, rules, teachers, blah blah blah. Let's not go into that.

Kagome was trying very hard not to yawn. She was in the second row from the front so anything she does would be seen by the principal. Her friend, Jitaiya Sango, who stood behind her yawned heartily before she nudged Kagome and whispered,

"Oi Kagome, when will he finish?"

"Don't ask me. He could say the same thing over and over in one day and wouldn't be tired."

Sango groaned, but not loudly this time. Her feet were already stiff like a plank of wood from standing for 1 hour and listening to the boring speech the principal always said. She observed the back of Kagome's head, wondering if the girl was really listening to all that crap.

"Hey Kagome."

"Yeah?"

"How was your vacation? Was it fun?"

A smile appeared on Kagome's lips even though Sango couldn't see it. She felt like giggling and shouted "Of course." Then she told Sango everything she saw and did when she was at Indonesia. Stealing a glance to see her friend behind her and almost telling Sango the story , that was when the principal noticed all the chattering students in the other line and shouted to the delinquent students.

"Inuyasha, Miroku, stop talking!"

Then the principal launched on the other subject like how student should pay respect when their elders were speaking. He spent half an hour on the subject before the evil dude dismissed them to class. All the students sighed happily.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"You went to Indonesia?" asked the surprised Sango. "Where did you go? Bali? Borobudur temple or Jakarta? And the most important question, did you bring me back a souvenir?"

"Relax, Sango. I went to Bali for just five days. And yes, I bought a souvenir for you and you can pick it up at my house after school."

"Yes, I love you sooo much, Kagome." Sango patted her friend's shoulder happily. "Ah it's my class. See you after school, Kag. I'll pick you up okay?"

"Okay okay. See you later!" Kagome waved to Sango who in turn entered her class 2-B casually. Sango waved back before Kagome started walking again.

After that, Kagome entered her own class 2-A. The students at this school were divided by their performance in school. Class A was the best class with class E as the worst. All the students in class A were a teacher's favorite while class E was the other way around.

Kagome looked around the class to try to find a familiar face. She found one and bounced to the person happily.

"Kikyou, you're here already."

Mikotonashi Kikyou, looked up from her reading material. Her face almost looked the same as Kagome's, but hers was filled with elegant beauty while Kagome's was full of life and filled with innocence. She and Kagome had been friends since third grade and they always did everything together. Until Kagome met Sango that is, and since then the duo had become a trio. Kikyou smiled softly at Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome."

"Whatcha reading?" Kagome put her bag on the table beside Kikyou's.

She showed the book's cover to Kagome and Kagome squealed happily.

"You got the newest Touga Shou's romance novel. Can I borrow it? Can I, can I?" Kagome put up her puppy eyes, looking all adorable and cute, making all the male population in the class go into la-la land, dreaming that her expression was for them. Kikyou was unaffected.

"No." was Kikyou calm answer. Kagome pouted.

"Come on, Ki-chan. Let me borrow it." Kagome pleaded her calm friend who went back reading. "I'll treat you to ice cream."

"No, Kagome." Kikyou looked at the dejected face of her friend and smiled. "At least not until I finish reading this book which I will finish in about two weeks."

"Two weeks?! That's too long."

"Deal with it, Kag-chan."

Kagome pouted again. But before she protested to her sometimes-cruel friend, the teacher entered the class. All the students sat in their seats and the lesson began.

(Since nothing interesting happened and this author doesn't want to remember and type all those boring lecture, let's just skip that.)

The school bell rang and all the students happily went out of their classes. Kikyou picked up her bag and was going to go out of the class like the other students when Kagome stopped her.

"Hey, Kikyou, come over to my house today. I got souvenir for you."

"Sorry Kagome, but I have to go to my part-time job."

"Oh, then I'll bring it tomorrow."

"Kagome, Kikyou let's go now," Sango said from outside. "Hey, Kikyou you'll go to Kag's house too, right?"

"No, I got a part-time job."

Then all the girls chatted about their vacation, oblivious to the other students walking by. They were on the stairs when someone ran into them; the person collided with Sango, making the girl tumble slightly.

"Miroku."

Houshin Miroku grinned at Sango and slapped her butt playfully before running again. "Sorry ladies, I hafta go now," he said that before Sango had the time to hit him. He was already at the bottom of the stairs now. 

"MIROKU!!!" Another person screamed Miroku's name at the same time as Sango. The girls looked up to see the source, which happened to be a fuming Inuyasha. 

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Can't catch me, can't kick me!" was Miroku response before he ran down the hall.

Inuyasha ran down the stairs taking two at a time. But unfortunately for him, his foot slipped and he crashed right into Kagome. Kagome was surprised and wasn't able to hold onto the sudden weight. She grabbed the nearest thing to her, which happened to be Kikyou's uniform's sleeve. The sleeve was ripped and Inuyasha and Kagome tumbled down the stairs together in a very ungraceful way. 

The scream "Kya" and "Argh" could be heard from the rolling-down-the-stairs duo.

"Kagome!!!" Sango and Kikyou screamed their friend's name. Then Kikyou had to add, "don't ruin my uniform again!"

Kagome hit her head hard at the floor and grunted slightly. 'This guy is heavy' Kagome thought as she ignored the warm feeling on her lips. She opened her eyes to find golden eyes staring down at her and then began to take notice of the something warm and soft on her lips. Kagome's body turned rigid.

'Oh God, please don't be it.'

Sango's and Kikyou's eyes were wide as a plate. Kagome and an unknown guy were on the floor in a very compromising position.

KISSING. 

"Oh. My. God." was all Sango could say.

End chapter 1


	2. The Fight and The Fire

Disclaimer : Still don't own Inuyasha-tachi *sigh* 

**First Kiss**

Chapter 2: The Fight and The Fire 

By: Lafine

Beta-read by : LilFoxGirl

Kagome stared at Inuyasha and Inuyasha stared back.

Sango, Kikyou and Miroku (who somehow stopped his running flight and had turned back) all stared at their friend.

All the students around the stair and the hall stared at the couple on the floor, whispering to each other.

Inuyasha and Kagome were still on the floor in the exact same position, both feeling too shocked to move. Well that is until Miroku, being the perverted boy he is, grinned and gave them a comment.

"My my Inuyasha, you should do this kind of thing in a room, NOT in the school's hall."

That comment sent Kagome and Inuyasha flying away from each other with lightning speed. They gave Miroku glares that sent him to go "eep" and hide behind Sango. Then Kagome and Inuyasha both turned their glare to their opponent.

"YOU!" both shouted at the same time.

"What the fuck were you doing in my way, you bitch?" Inuyasha screamed, starting the argument.

"ME?! You were the one who crashed into me, you idiot!" Kagome screamed back.

"I wouldn't if YOU had NOT been in MY WAY!"

"And I WOULDN'T have been in YOUR WAY if you had been walking down the stairs like a civilized person and not running down like an idiot!"

"BITCH."

"JERK."

"CLUMSY WOMAN."

"Excuse me. You're the one who's CLUMSY, IDIOT!!" Kagome screamed again. "And you took away my first kiss." Kagome whispered the last sentence quietly. The scene was replaying in her head now. Oh to get her first kiss taken away like that, she was almost crying now.

Inuyasha heard the last sentence due to his sharp ears, he blushed but it was quick to disappear so no one saw it. He snorted angrily.

"Like I wanted to kiss an ugly girl like you." 

That was a stupid thing to do, even for Inuyasha. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with cold eyes brimming with tears. Her aura flared like fire around her. Inuyasha and the other people who were watching the scene took a step back. 

"BASTARD!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha, hard. Inuyasha staggered back due the force. He put a hand up to his red cheek and was about to retort angrily again when he saw Kagome's face.

Tears were flowing freely from her eyes. She bit her lips to stop them from quivering. The hands at her side were clenching and unclenching to control the emotion that ran inside her. That expression made Inuyasha take a guilty trip in less than one second. 

'I made her cry? It's only a kiss, right? It doesn't mean anything, right?' Even he himself wasn't sure about the excuse.

"O, oi don't cry." 

Kagome shot him another glare that made Inuyasha's blood turn cold. She wiped her tears furiously with the back of her hand and screamed "JERK" before she ran away, the other students moving and giving her way. 

"Kagome!" Kikyou and Sango ran after her, well not before Sango hit Inuyasha's head with her bag. Inuyasha fell unconscious to the floor with swirly eyes. 

~*~*~*In the woman's bathroom*~*~*~

Sango and Kikyou entered the room, searching for Kagome. They found her splashing water to her face angrily. They approached her carefully. They have known Kagome like forever and she was a nice girl but when she was angry …. well even they didn't want to think about it. The last time she got angry like this, her opponent got a broken nose, bruised face, and scrapes all over his arms and legs. She made him look like a panda with those black eyes. That happened when she was only eight years old too. 

"Kagome," Kikyou quietly called to her friend who now stopped splashing and started wiping her mouth like it was contaminated. "It will be okay, Kag-chan."

Kagome looked at Kikyou with hurt in her eyes. Stifling a sob, she said, "no, it won't be okay. It was my first kiss, Kikyou and he … he…" She couldn't finish her words because another set of fresh tears coming. 

Sango hugged her friend and Kagome cried into Sango's shoulder, making the uniform wet. Kikyou patted Kagome's hair like a mother did when their children were crying. She and Sango looked at each other and silently made a promise to make the guy (Inuyasha, they didn't know his name yet) pay.

After a few minutes of crying, Kagome finally calmed down and she smiled gratefully at her friends. "Thank you guys. Sorry for making you worry like that."

"It's fine, Kagome. Here wipe those tears away." Kikyou handed her a handkerchief and Kagome took it, wiping her face with it.

"Are you feeling better now?" Sango asked with concern.

"Um..." Kagome nodded her head. "Let's go home now. I don't feel like staying here any longer."

Sango and Kikyou looked at each other again, followed their friend out the bathroom, and went home.

~*~*~*Inuyasha's POV*~*~*~

'Damn that girl.' He felt really peeved. He woke up from his unconscious state because of Miroku's poking (He hit him for that) and his head was still hurting from the hit the girl (Sango) had given him. Moreover that bag was heavy for God's sake. What did that girl put in her bag? A brick?

He rubbed his cheek where Kagome had slapped him and found that the sting was gone. He did feel guilty about the kiss but the slap turned the guilt to anger. He pouted.

"It's not my fault she was in my way," he mumbled to himself.

"It was, you know." Miroku's voice jolted Inuyasha back to reality. 

"What the fuck? Miroku, don't sneak behind people like that!" Inuyasha screamed while Miroku just dismissed it with a wave of his hand.

"It was YOUR fault, Inuyasha. For crashing into her and kissing her right in front of her friends and the other students. She must be very embarrassed."

"It was an accident!" Inuyasha tried to defend himself. "Besides it was only a kiss."

Miroku looked at Inuyasha oddly.

"What?" 

"Inuyasha, do you know how much a girl values a kiss? It's not only lips touching lips for them. It is very special. It shows love, not lust OR the result of an accident," Miroku added the last part before Inuyasha protested. "Especially if it is their first kiss, they want to do it with their most beloved person and I believe it was that girl's first kiss considering her reaction that time."

Inuyasha fell silent. He remembered the girl's sentence. 

"And you took away my first kiss."

Now the guilt came back full force. He lowered his head making his bangs cover his eyes from Miroku's reprimanding look. He walked away quickly.

Miroku sighed and walked faster to match Inuyasha's pace. He patted Inuyasha's back comfortingly.

"What happened, happened. You should apologize to the girl, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha just "keh"ed. Miroku took it as a yes. His grin came back.

"Sooooo Inuyasha, how was the kiss? Was it nice? You're so lucky ya-no. To accidentally kissed a pretty girl like her. I should try the falling-from-the-stair idea to kiss Sango." ^___^

The words "You lecher" were accompanied with a fist to Miroku's head. Miroku nursed the lump on his head, courtesy of Inuyasha's fist, pouting. 

"I'm just asking a question. You don't have to hit me."

Inuyasha huffed and walk away, leaving his perverted friend alone.

His apartment was near and he had the urge to brush his teeth very badly. He wanted to get rid of the tingly feeling on his lips. So imagine his shock when he looked at the apartment he lived in with his mother.

Lots of firefighters were running around, telling the other people to get away. The apartment occupants were looking sorrowfully up at the fire that was eating away at the apartment and their belongings along with it in its flames. One of his neighbors ran to Inuyasha and with panic, she told Inuyasha that his mother was still in there. Inuyasha cursed, this day would be forever marked in his mind as the most terrible day in his whole life. 

He looked around and spotted a pail of water. He poured the water all over his body and ran to the burning apartment. The firefighters couldn't stop him from saving his mother even if he knew that his action (entering a burning place) was considered stupid.

~*~*~*The same day, 08.00 pm*~*~*~

Kagome sat in her chair; the table in front of her full of books. She wanted to do her homework but her concentration was taking a vacation, leaving Kagome staring at her empty notebook. She sighed. 

Today had turned out to be a bad day. She had already taken a bath and brushed her teeth more than five times, but the feeling remained. She touched her lips with her fingers.

'Is that how a kiss feels like? Soft and tingly?' Kagome shook her head wildly. 'No Kagome, DON'T think about it, you have to do your homework now.'

With the renewed enthusiasm, Kagome started doing her homework … for five minutes before her concentration shattered again. 'His lips were so soft.' She shook her head again before leaning back and giving an audible sigh.

"I'm not going to finish my homework if this continues. Ugh GET OUT!"

"Oh sorry, Kagome dear. I didn't know you were trying to do your homework" Kagome's mom was standing at the doorway, startled at her daughter's sudden exclamation. 

Kagome fell off her chair. "Mom? Sorry I didn't mean to shout at you. I was shouting at … err my mind." Kagome smiled sheepishly. 

"Well it's fine darling. I was just surprised."

"Umm what do you want to tell me, Mom?"

"Oh I almost forgot. Kagome, I'm going to the hospital tonight. Maybe I'll come home late so you don't have to wait for me."

"Eh, did grandpa get food poisoned again? He looked alright at dinner," asked the surprised Kagome.

"No, Kagome. My friend just entered the hospital two or three hours ago. Her apartment burned down and she was wounded badly. Her son must be really worried."

"Oh, I feel so sorry for her. Tell her my sympathy, Mom."

"Okay, Kagome. I'll be going now."

"Be careful."

Kagome escorted her mother to the front door and watched until her mother's car drove out of sight. She closed the front door and went back to her room. Lying in her bed, she closed her eyes, proceeding to sleep. The homework can wait till tomorrow. 

Before she drifted off to sleep, her last thought was 'Please don't there be any rumors about that accident at school tomorrow.'

End chapter 2


	3. When another surprise is in order

Disclaimer : Don't own them, just borrowing.

Sango waited for someone to pick up the phone. She was calling the person she had known that had a part of the responsibility for what had happened to her friend today. Ah at last someone picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is the Houshin residence. Miroku speaking. With who …"

"Miroku, cut the crap and tell me who's that white-haired guy from school." 

"Aahh Sango, my dear. So miracle does happen. For you to call me in the middle of the night. I'm so happy I would cry. In fact I will cry right now." Miroku faked a cry on the other phone line. Sango just rolled her eyes.

"Miroku, I'm not in the mood for jokes. Now tell me who was that guy?"

"Heeeeyyy, I'm insulted. You're speaking to me now and yet you're talking about another guy."

"Miroku~~~~" Sango gritted her teeth to keep herself from snapping at the annoying chatterbox on the other side.

"Just kidding, Sango. Just kidding. His name is Inuyasha."

"How long have you known this Inuyasha?"

"Almost a year. Why?" 

"Oh nothing."

"Sango, what happened today is an accident. I think Inuyasha got enough punishment for that."

"No way, he took away a girl's first kiss. He can't be forgiven."

"His apartment was burnt down this evening."

"EH? Poor guy."

"See, there is no point in getting revenge on him. Just forgive him."

"…"

"Sango?"

"We'll see."

**First Kiss**

Chapter 3 : When another surprise is in order

By : Lafine

Beta-read by : LilFoxGirl

KRING KRING KRING

The alarm clock on the table beside Kagome's bed went off. Kagome sleepily reached over to the clock and hit the snooze button. She opened one eye to look at the clock.

'What time is it? 5:30? Still sleepy.' Kagome put the clock back onto the table and drifted back to sleep. 'Just another ten minutes.' Kagome almost slept again before the reason kicked in 'Oi your homework is still not done. You know better than making Rei-sensei angry. Do you want to clean the school's toilet ALONE.' Kagome grudgingly woke up.

She yawned and trudged down the stairs. What she needed now was a nice refreshing shower. She rubbed her sleepy eyes with one hand while the other turned the bathroom's doorknob to open it. Only to get one of the biggest shock in her life. The kiss was on the top list of the most shocking things that have happened in her life.

The boy who had kissed her was in her bathroom. Half naked with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His long silvery hair was wet and spilled around his torso. Obviously he just took a bath. He turned his eyes to looked at the intruder. And his lower jaw almost went off its hinges when he looked at Kagome.

So Kagome did what a girl would normally do when there were unknown people in her house uninvited, or in this case her bathroom.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA PERVERT."

She screamed. And with such an intense volume that made Souta fall from his bed, her grandpa jump out his bed ready to slay the evil demon (in his dream), and her mother woke up immediately. Even Buyo opened one eye and stretched for a moment before it decided that sleep was the most important thing to do now.

Kagome slammed the bathroom door closed, trying to rationalize the thing that just happened. 'There is no one in the bathroom, there is no one in the bathroom, there is …. There is someone in the bathroom!!'

While Kagome tried to straighten her brain, Inuyasha on the other hand cursed and dried his body. He threw his clothes on within ten seconds. When he buttoned his shirt hastily, he could hear the footsteps coming and also the other house's occupant's voice. 

"Kagome what's wrong?"

"Nee-chan, don't scream so loud, I fell from the bed because of it."

"Kagome, where's the evil demon?"

The last one was from grandpa. With a shaky hand Kagome pointed to the bathroom. Disbelief and shock was written all over her face. Her grandpa being the wacky person he is kicked the door open in an attack stance with a lot of ofuda in his hands, ready to seal the demon.

"Okay, you evil creature, this seal will … huh? Who are you?" He went into deep thinking mode before he hit a fist into his palm. "I know. You're a thief. ARRRGGHH Shiori, call the police."

Inuyasha, Kagome, her mother and Souta sweatdropped while Grandpa was already making a ruckus. Enough with the craziness. Shiori, Kagome's mother, took matters into her own hands. She cleared her throat. And did another with a louder voice since grandpa wasn't listening.

"Ahem, Kagome, grandpa, calm down. This boy is not a thief or a pervert." The other family members looked at her with a curious stare, well a glare from Kagome. "This is Tsuga Inuyasha. He will live here for the time being."

"EEEEEHHHHHHHHHH." Guess whose reaction. "How come?" Kagome demanded her mother. Not a difficult question, ne.

Shiori looked at her daughter disapprovingly. "Kagome do you remember where I went last night?"

"…Hospital?"

"Right, and Sakura, Inuyasha's mother got wounded from the fire. Their apartment burned down and poor Inuyasha here doesn't have any relatives in Tokyo so I decided to let Inuyasha live here until Sakura gets out of the hospital." She looked at Kagome who shook her head. "And that decision is final."

Inuyasha feeling a little forgotten and uneasy talking to Ms. Higurashi. "Really Ma'am I don't want to trouble …" He didn't manage to finish his talk before Shiori cut his words.

"Nonsense, your mother and I have been friends since high school. It's a friend's job to help another friend." 

Inuyasha couldn't say anything (rude) to Ms. Higurashi. So he just "keh"ed and kept silent.

"Inuyasha, you will stay in Souta's room. Souta do you mind sleeping with mommy again when Inuyasha sleeps in yours?" Shiori smiled sweetly to Souta who just nodded sleepily.

"Un, can I bring the Playstation too?" 

"As long as you don't play far into midnight, it's a yes."

Shiori clapped her hands happily. "Now with that settled, Inuyasha you can bring anything you brought to Souta's room and after that, come down for breakfast. Kagome, Souta, take a bath and Grandpa, put those ofudas away."

She went into the kitchen, humming happily, and left the others to do what they were told.

"Me first." Souta entered the bathroom and locked the door quickly so Kagome couldn't enter.

"Mou, it's not fair, Souta. I woke up first."

"It's the punishment for waking me up with your scream."

The argument between the brother and sister went on. Grandpa sighed and turned to Inuyasha.

"Let me show you your room."

The morning went on without any important things happening. They just had breakfast and went to school. On the way to school, however …

Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the street together in silence. Both felt annoyed and didn't want to see the other so they settled their gaze on the sky or the road. The tension was spreading in the air. Kagome didn't like it one bit.

"Hey," Kagome started to speak without looking at Inuyasha. Inuyasha answered carelessly. 

"What?"

"We don't know each other."

"Doh that's obvious. Who'd want to know an ugly girl like you." Inuyasha snorted. Kagome repressed the urge to beat the guy senseless; she needed to be the mature one so she could get her point across.

"I'll let that pass, Inuyasha. What I mean is that we don't know each other in school. I don't want rumors to spread." Kagome calmly said.

"So does that mean we can know each other when we're not in school?" Inuyasha smirked. 

Kagome's vein popped. "NO. I don't want to know you even when we're not in school."

"Good, just asking. I don't want any rumors about me being friends with a teacher's pet. My friend would laugh at me."

"Excuse me. It is I who got the misfortune of knowing you. What my friends would say if they knew that you, the jerk of all the jerks from class E, lives at my house." 

"Hey, don't bring my class into this. You arrogant sissy people from class A always look down to us."  
  
  


"That is not our fault that class E never had any good reputation other than being the dumbest, and the lowest class at school. You guys never did anything worthy to be remembered."

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!!"

"Did not!!" 

"DID TOO!!!"

"DID WHAT?!!"

Forehead against forehead. Blue eyes vs golden eyes. Glares were traded. Both were ready to rip each other's head off. Their battle auras were flaring high, and all the pedestrians chose the other road to walk...away from those two. Both teens didn't realize their rather close proximity until a passerby that braved enough to enter the battle arena, coughed. 

"Ahem."

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at the intruder of their sacred fight for a moment, then looked back at each other. Both blushed and broke away immediately. The old lady just shook her head.

"Really, young people these days." She went on her way leaving the blushing teenagers. 

Those two didn't say anything even after the grandma was already out of sight, too busy with their own thoughts.

~*~*~*~*~*

'Okay Kagome, that was embarrassing. What were you doing, fighting like a kid in the middle of the street.' She snaked a glance at Inuyasha to see him taking a glance at her.

~*~*~*~*~*

'What the hell were you doing, Inuyasha?! You're not a kid so stop acting like one.'

'She started it first.'

'Well doh, I don't care about that. You don't have to insult her back. You promised yourself to be matured and this?!'

'Shut up.' Inuyasha peeked at Kagome only to find her doing the same.

~*~*~*~*~*

Both glared again and they looked the other way stubbornly with a "Humph."  They walked to school without looking at each other anymore. Yare yare they're still kids.

When they almost reached the school, Inuyasha walked faster and left Kagome. Kagome just huffed and went to her locker to change her shoes. Sango greeted her.

"Morning, Kagome." And with a lower voice she said "What were you doing, walking to school with that Inuyasha?"

"Sangoooooooo, this is bad, terrible. This is disaster." Sango was shook violently by Kagome. "It's the end of the world!!"

"Whoa whoa calm down, Kag. What happened?" Sango pried Kagome's fingers from her collar. Kagome dragged her to the nearest woman's bathroom. She opened the door and looked around the room. When she found that no one was in there, she pulled Sango in.

"What is it, Kag? You look like you just got an obsessed stalker following you."

"No, this is worse than that."

"And what could be worse?" Kikyou suddenly appeared. The other two girls shrieked.

"Kikyou!! Don't appear from behind me like that ever again," screamed Sango, clutching Kagome's arm.

"You scared me to death," Kagome was clutching to Sango's arm too.

 Kikyou just shrugged and asked her question again.

"So, what could be worse than an obsessed stalker, Kagome?"

Kagome took a deep breath to recover her dignity, and then she whispered that Inuyasha was living in her house now. Sango's eyes went as wide as a plate and said "Eeeehhhh?!" rather loudly. Kikyou just raised an eyebrow.

"How come?"

"His apartment was burnt down and his mother got injured. My mother and his mother are friends so my mother told Inuyasha to live with my family."

"Sou ka. It can't be helped, Kagome," Sango said to the depressed Kagome. "Just don't let any other person know about this or rumors will surely spread around."

"That is what I want to tell you, Kagome." 

"What is it?"

"The rumor about yesterday event is the hot news today. Kagome, as the student from class A and Inuyasha from class E are the Romeo and Juliet of this school."

"Romeo and Juliet?" Sango was in the border of being sympathizing for her friend or just laughing at the stupid rumor. "Inuyasha and Kagome?"

"Yes, and the kiss was an open declaration of their pure untainted love to show the society that nothing like class difference is mattered. Their love is so pure and they will show it to the teachers and all the students. That is the version I heard."

Sango chose to laugh. "Aha ha ha how stupid ha ha ha do they forget about the big fight that happened after the kiss? Ha ha ha that is soooo stupid."

"Indeed." Kikyou tried to hide the grin from showing on her lips. She failed. Now she was giggling with Sango who laughed hysterically.  

Kagome groaned. Her life can't become any worse than this. What did she do to receive such punishment from God? Even her friends are laughing at her now.

"Mou, stop it you guys. This is not funny."

"Sorry, Kagome but it's funny for us." Sango said between laughters. Kagome pouted.

"Fine, then I'll leave you guys to laugh and go to my class alone."

"Forgive us, Kagome, but it is funny. I wonder who spread such an idiot rumor around?" Kikyou wiped the tears away from her eyes. 

"I don't need to know."

"Okay okay. Don't be angry." Sango slapped Kagome's back playfully. "Now let's go to class. The bell will ring soon."

And the bell did. Kagome, Kikyou and Sango went into their respective class and didn't get any chance to talk until lunch.

End chapter 3


	4. The Rest of The Day

Disclaimer: Augh how many times I have to say that Inuyasha-tachi are NOT mine. Hiks hiks it breaks my heart every time I have to write that.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were walking to the school canteen. One is sulking and the other is grinning like crazy. They bought the food and sat down on the table near the window. They could see the school field from there. They munched on their food in silence, one still sulking and the other still grinning. In the middle of their lunch, Inuyasha got fed up with the grin.  
  
"Will you stop it? It's annoying."  
  
"Ah, why should I? I'm doing it because I'm happy for you. I thought after the fire you would sleep on the ground with the sky as your blanket, but apparently your luck is much better than that." The grin became wider; it almost split Miroku's face into two. "To live under the same roof with the most popular girl in this school, I envy you"  
  
Inuyasha snorted. He had told Miroku about him living in Kagome's house. Inuyasha trusted his friend not to spread the news around. But with the way Miroku's grin never wavered after he heard the news, Inuyasha regretted his action.  
  
'He must be thinking those perverted stuff again.'  
  
"Keh, what's so good with that stuck-up girl?" Inuyasha bit his sandwich angrily. It seems that every time people mentioned that Kagome, he got this unreasonable rage in him like she was some kind of rival to him. And he thought only Sesshoumaru could get him riled up by the only mention of the name.  
  
"I think she's a nice girl, Yasha. Smart, athletic and has a load of friends. Let's not forget that she also has that sexy figure." Miroku winked to Inuyasha at the last sentence. "Made you want to hug her, right?" *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*  
  
"You're such a lecher, Miroku. Don't lower me to your level." Inuyasha stated. Miroku pouted.  
  
"I know that. Everybody always tells me."  
  
"We don't want you to forget."  
  
"How cruel."  
  
  
  
First Kiss  
  
Chapter 4 : The rest of the day By: Lafine  
  
Inuyasha walked in the hospital's corridor angrily. Today has been hell in school. Every way he went, the students are always whispering behind him. All the male students looked at him with resentment and the girls looked at him with tears in their eyes. Even the teachers looked at him oddly like he's some kind of vile insect. Some students cornered him in the toilet and to quote from them. "Beat the hell out of him, guys." Of course Inuyasha got out as the winner.  
  
And all of that because he accidentally kissed a girl. He growled low suddenly making the nurse walking beside him jumped a little. That wench is going to pay. He grinned evilly.  
  
"Are you okay, Inuyasha?" The nurse asked him worriedly, afraid that he become insane because of the stress.  
  
"Eh? Yeah, I'm okay. Just thinking."  
  
"Okay." She didn't want to know what's in Inuyasha's mind. The grin was enough to make her run from there and called the men in white. "Here, your mother is still in coma so don't be long."  
  
Inuyasha entered the white room. His mother lay on the white bed, wearing the hospital's white gown. He never likes hospital. Everything in it is darn white and they're always the stench of medicine in the air.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the chair beside the bed and looked at his mother. She laid peacefully in there, with bandages on her hands and her legs covering the burn. Her head is also bandaged because of the wound she received. Her face is pale like a dead person, only the breathing showed that the woman isn't dead.  
  
Inuyasha sighed. They just moved to Tokyo one year ago when his father died from the cancer. He just entered high school. Her mother was in grief and couldn't stay in Kyoto because of the memory of her husband. His older brother was still in Kyoto because he's in college there and he didn't want to move. That leaves Inuyasha to take care of his mother alone. He got trouble adapting at first, but when he got used to it, then came the fire that burned everything they have. God must hate him a lot.  
  
"Mom." Inuyasha talked softly to his mother, hoping that she wake up. "I had a bad school day today. The kids hate me for a stupid reason."  
  
He didn't know what to say. He just wants to hear his mother's melodious voice. To listen to the comforting words his mother always said when he was down.  
  
"I stay in your friend's house, she a very nice person, Mom. But her daughter is not nice at all. When will you wake up, Mom?"  
  
Inuyasha fell silent. The oppressive white color made his depression doubled. "I'm going now. Tomorrow I'll visit you again."  
  
Inuyasha stood up and walked to the door. When he wanted to open the door, it flew open and hit his face, hard. Inuyasha clutched his aching nose and curse silently. Mrs. Higurashi entered the room casually like she didn't do anything wrong. When she spotted Inuyasha behind the door then she realized her mistake.  
  
"Oh my, Inuyasha, what are you doing behind the door? You startled me." Okay so she didn't realized it at all. "Your nose is bleeding, here use this tissue."  
  
"It's okay Ma'am." Inuyasha accepted the tissue and wipe the blood from his nose. "I wasn't careful."  
  
"You should be more careful next time."  
  
Inuyasha almost snorted. 'You're the one who should be.'  
  
"Are you going home now?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Wait me for a minute, Inuyasha. Let's go together." Shiori ushered Inuyasha back to the room. "I'm just putting these flowers to the vase. It won't be more than ten minutes."  
  
Shiori was the type of mother who always got what she wants. Maybe because she was gentle and nice to other people so they just do what they're told or maybe it's the motherly aura around her that made it. Either way, Inuyasha was not left untouched. He just sat back beside his mother and watching Shiori do her task.  
  
"There, done." Shiori clapped her hands happily. "Now let's go home, Inuyasha."  
  
They went from the hospital and went to the market. Shiori said that she needed to buy something for dinner and she decided to make Inuyasha as her bag carrier. She made every attempt of conversations all the way.  
  
"Say, Inuyasha-kun. Do you like tempura?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Or do you prefer beef teriyaki?"  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
"Or oden? Kagome loves oden very much."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What do you want for dinner? Grandpa doesn't like anything too spicy and Kagome loves it. I'm always confused what to cook every time."  
  
The conversation went on like that. Inuyasha answered with "Yes" or "Maybe" or "Uhuh". Shiori was obliviously unaware of the uninterested teenager and keeping the one-sided conversation all the way home, picking and buying the ingredients for dinner while Inuyasha wondered about female populations and their problem at keeping their mouth shut, also their habit to buys many things. His hands were already full with lots vegetable, meat and other cooking ingredients.  
  
'All of these could feed a small army.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Inuyasha lies on his bed (well it was Souta's) with a sigh. The dinner was wonderful. Mrs. Higurashi's cooking was great and the family's atmosphere was something that he missed greatly (he would never admitted it though). Warm and loving. After his father's death, he always ate alone. His mother rarely ate with him anymore and he preferred eating alone than eating with his brother. The tension between them was so thick, Inuyasha could hardly swallow his food.  
  
But here, it was nice and comfortable, if you ignored Kagome's glare. It seemed that she was still angry with him, not that he cared. He sat on the bed and gave a hearty yawn. A full stomach and a comfy bed made you sleepy and since there's nothing he could do, Inuyasha decided to sleep.  
  
At downstairs however, the phone ringed and Shiori picked it up. Her face lit up and she greeted the other person with cheerful voice.  
  
"Moshi-moshi. Ah, it's you. Have you seen her? Yes, yes, he's here. Don't worry. So you will come tomorrow at afternoon. Yes, I will tell him."  
  
Shiori put the phone down and went to Inuyasha's room. She knocked at the door but there were no voices. She opened the door a little and took a peek.  
  
Inuyasha was sprawled on the bed, one leg dangling and he emitted a light snore. He mumbled something, changed his position, then curled near the wall and hugged the pillow close like a teddy bear. Shiori placed a blanket over him and he snuggled closer to the pillow, practically dead to the world.  
  
"Well, I can tell him tomorrow. Sleep well, Inuyasha."  
  
End chapter 4 


	5. The Brother's Arrival

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Takahashi-sensei does.

He growled in annoyance. He never knew that his fan girls were that many. There always at least one in the train he rode. And there were one girl that continued to follow him like an abandoned mutt since Kyoto station. No matter how much he slipped and disappeared from the girl's sight, she could always find him. He glared and spoke rudely to her and still she followed him wherever he went.

And she always said, "Ah Touga-san, what a coincidence." And she would take a seat beside him and started a conversation.

Yeah, coincidence my ass. The girl beside him started to flirt that he took no notice. The girl pouted.

"Touga-san, come on, I only asked if you have a girlfriend or not." She said it with the hint of seduction that he ignored once more. She scooted a little closer to him and he scooted away from her.

Damn, now she's pressing me against the window. He scowled.

Kagura smirked. She got her favorite author trapped; she crossed her leg revealing a generous amount of creamy thigh and lightly put her hand on his upper arm. The boys from her school would surely faint from nosebleed if she did that to them. She purred near his ear.

"If you don't have one, I will be glad to fill that position." She blew her breath to his ear.

Okay enough is enough. If there were no law about killing a person, the girl would surely die fifty times by now. He shoved the clinging girl away from his arm.

He glared to the girl and spoke in threatening voice to her "That is none of your business. Now stop pestering me." He already lost count on how many times he said that to the obnoxious girl. The girl's stubbornness could match his brother's.

Kagura just loved the way he spoke. Sexy and dangerous, she would let the insult or whatever he said passed. She just smiled seductively and started another conversation.

He swore to himself to take the plane when he went home. And kill the reporter who secretly took his photo and published it in his wretched magazine with big bold letters. Touga Shou, the mysterious hot, sexy author behind the novel Fantasy. He tried to keep his identity as a writer secret but that wretched reporter ruined it all. His fan mails tripled after the magazine was published. Most of them now filled with the sender's photo and date offer.

Yes, he will surely ended the reporter's miserable life for revealing his identity. But for now, he could only hope his glare could kill the annoying chatterbox beside him. Is killing someone because they're annoying could passed the law?

First Kiss 

Chapter 5 : The brother's arrival

By : Lafine

He climbed the steps that leading to the shrine calmly, enjoying the crisp air and the peace surrounding the shrine. He got there a bit too early, 03.00 P.M, high school students must be still in school, bored out of their mind. And his brother must be snoring in his class right now.

He knocked the house's door, waiting for the house's occupant to open the door. A voice called from inside followed with the sound of slippers clapping against floor. 

"Please wait a minute." The door opened by Shiori. She gasped when she saw the guest. "Oh it's you, it's been a long time we met. My how you grow."

"Nice to meet you again, Higurashi-san." 

"Maa, maa, you don't have to be so formal. Come in, you come earlier than I expected. The kids are still in school. You don't mind waiting, do you?" She ushered the young man to enter the house.

"No, thank you for your hospitality." He slipped out of his shoes and wore the guest's slippers Shiori provided him. He followed her to the family room. Grandpa was there, reading the newspaper. He looked up to see the guest. The younger man nodded at him. 

"Who is this young man, Shiori?"

Shiori smiled. "Ah, don't you remember, jiichan? He's Yumi and Inutaisho's, my high school's friend, son. He came here to visit Sakura and Inuyasha."

"Oooh, that young rascal. You're so big now. I remember when you came here with your father, you ran around the temple creating havoc everywhere. How's your school? Are you in high school?"

He answered with the perfect calmness and air of maturity. "No, ojiisan, I'm already at my third year in college."

"Hooo, what course did you take?"

"Law."

The conversation went on. Grandpa asking questions and the young man always answered politely with one or few words answer.

Shiori raised an eyebrow. She remembered the little rascal, as grandpa put it, was a very talkative child and always bursting with curiosity, but now … she looked at the calm young man, he was the conversation-killer type. Definitely not the young boy she remembered.

"We're homeeee." Kagome's voice called from the door. Shiori smiled and got up to greet her daughter. She and her friends were putting off their shoes.

"Good afternoon, Auntie." Sango and Kikyou greeted Kagome's mom cheerily. 

"Good afternoon to you too, Kikyou, Sango. Hey, where's Inuyasha?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I dunno, maybe he trip over the shrine steps and now he is down the stairs with broken arms and legs, hopefully." Kagome know she was being sarcastic. Another day full with school works and stupid rumor was enough to make someone angry. And don't forget rumors tended to become more, and more weird when it was passed around.

"Hey, I heard that." Inuyasha said from the outside, the door was open.

"Good, then can you just go and fulfill my hope?"

"Keh, like hell I will."

"It's nice to see you two have a good relationship with each other." Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango and Kikyou looked at Shiori like she just grew another head. "But now, you have a guest, Inuyasha. He's waiting for you in the family room."

Inuyasha nodded, he put off his shoes and went to the mentioned room after casting another glare at Kagome. 

"Who's the guest, mama?" Kagome asked, curious.

"Oh, he's .." Shiori's word was cut off with Inuyasha's scream.

"UWAAAA, what the hell are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?!"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes. His brother is so stupid sometimes.

"Inuyasha." He started. "I'm here to visit mother and you, idiot. But it seems that you're fine."

"Hey, don't call me idiot."

"You are an idiot, Inuyasha." Kagome voiced her opinion.

Inuyasha growled. "I DON'T need your opinion, wench."

"And I DON'T care with whatever you said, idiot."

Glareeeeeeee.

Sesshoumaru cleared his throat. He has enough nonsense for this day. He didn't think he could stand a petty fight between his brother and the girl without breaking some of his nerves.

"Come on, Kagome. Let Inuyasha talk with his brother and you can show me the souvenir you bought." Sango pulled Kagome's collar uniform and Kikyou followed them to the Kagome's room. She tried to remember something. She knew she's seen the man somewhere. A magazine, if she's not mistaken. And the word 'author'.

Kikyou gasped. Her face lit with excitement and she actually squealed. Kagome and Sango looked at their friend, wondering if she's gone mental.  Kikyou and starry eyes expression don't mix.

"Um, Kikyou are you okay?" Sango asked her friend.

"Yes, I'm okay. In fact I never feel better than today." She said with happiness that scared both Sango and Kagome. 

"Oh, okay." Kagome said, sweat drop hanging on her head when Kikyou twirled around her room.

"Kagome." Kikyou grab her friend shoulder in tight grip. "He's the author."

"Who?" was both Kagome and Sango's intelligent answer.

Kikyou searched her bag for something. She pulled out a magazine and skimmed the content to find the article. She showed it to her friends. "Here, read this."

Kagome and Sango looked at each other before comply with Kikyou's command. Their eyes widen.

"Ohmigod, he's the author." Kagome squealed. Sango grab the magazine for a better view. "Touga Shou, the mysterious hot, sexy author behind the novel Fantasy. Oh my God, Kagome. He's here, he's here."

The trio has starry eyes for a minute before they made a mutual decision. They ran down to the family room.

Sesshoumaru felt the ground shaking when the girls ran down the stairs. He could feel the incoming disaster from the trio when they barge into the room. Damn, there is no way to run. Mrs. Higurashi raised an eyebrow, grandpa lowering his newspaper and Inuyasha glared at Kagome. 

"What's wrong, Kagome?" Shiori asked her daughter. She and her friends looked very excited but shy at the same time. She wondered about the cause of their behavior.

"Anoooo…" Sango started. She was embarrassed with the way Kagome's mother and grandfather looking at them. And her favorite author was looking at them like they were some kind of alien. She blushed.

Kagome didn't feel that embarrassed. After all, this is her house and her family, so she decided to ask the question. First she needed to arrange the words first. "Are you Touga Shou, the Fantasy's author?" She blurted out. Okay, it didn't go according her plan (if she had any). She ducked her head, blushing as red as Sango.

Inuyasha was the one who break the weird situation. "What the hell are you three doing? My brother would never write a novel."

Kikyou showed him the magazine. "Why don't you read it first?"

Inuyasha took the magazine and his eyes widen. Sesshoumaru knew what's coming his way. How he wished the ground to opened up and swallowed him now. He doesn't want his family to know his part-time job.

"You're a romance novelist?!" Inuyasha asked in disbelief. His brother. His cold, unforgiving brother is a romance novelist? He and love don't even belong in the same sentence. The irony.

"Yes, in fact I am." Sesshoumaru gave Inuyasha the shut-up-or-I-will-hurt-you glare but Inuyasha ignored it. He couldn't hold his laughter anymore. He burst out laughing while trying to speak at the same time.

"You … you … a … romance novelist … it's just so … weird." Inuyasha tried to control his laughter that threatening to burst out. He failed. He pound on the ground and laughing at the same time. "Wait until I tell mother."

The glare turned into you-better-don't-tell-her-or-you'll-become-fish-food glare. Inuyasha became more hysterical. Sesshoumaru stood up. He cracked his knuckle and ready to give Inuyasha the beating he won't forget. However the girls beat him into it.

Kikyou glared at Inuyasha. "What's so weird with him writing a romance novel?" Inuyasha was currently on the ground laughing.

"Yes, Inuyasha. What's wrong with it?" Sango was unnervingly calm. 

"You never read his novel so you better shut up. You white-haired freak." Kagome glared.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. Kagome realized her error immediately. "Oops, I didn't mean you, Touga-san. I'm just trying to insult Inuyasha. Your hair is beautiful unlike him." Insert sweatdrop here. Sesshoumaru decided to let it pass. There was no use in butting in the fight.

Inuyasha was still laughing his ass off. The girls were pissed off with his attitude; they looked at each other and their hands reached out for the nearest solid objects.

TWONK

Inuyasha never knew what hit him.

Sesshoumaru watched with a newfound appreciation. He never knew that fan girls are good for something. Maybe he shouldn't be extremely cold to them when they asked for his autograph next time.

"We're sorry for our rude behavior to your brother, Touga-san." Kikyou said to Sesshoumaru, eyes sparkly. "We hope you're not angry with us."

"No, I'm not." 

"Can we have your autograph, Touga-san?" Sango asked hopefully. Kagome nodded furiously beside her. "Yes, can we?"

He shrugged. "Why not?" 

The girls squealed happily and pulled out their paper. Sesshoumaru signed them with his graceful handwriting. The girls looked adoringly at him.

"Now, can you leave me alone? I need to speak with my brother."

The girls nodded and they went back to Kagome's room, chatting. Shiori watched the scene with a great admiration.

"Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, Madam?"

"You should teach me how you make them follow your words. Kagome never listen to me that obediently."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha grumbled. His head hurt like hell. Girls these days are soooo violent. He put Kikyou and Sango on persons-he-should-have-revenge list. Kagome being the first. Sesshoumaru looked at his brother grumbling profanities with disinterest. Mrs. Higurashi and grandpa had leaved them for their privacy. He sipped on the tea Mrs Higurashi served.

"Inuyasha. Stop that."

"It's not your business for whatever I said."

"I don't care, just stop. I need to talk to you."

Grumble, grumble. "It should be important."

"If it's not important. I, Sesshoumaru, wouldn't waste my time on someone like you."

Inuyasha glared at his brother. Sesshoumaru just sipped his tea calmly, enjoying the result of his taunting on Inuyasha. He's so fun to play with.

"Inuyasha, I'm here to take you back to Kyoto."

"WHAT?!" 

Sesshoumaru ignored Inuyasha's reaction. "Mother is in the hospital, and you can't live here alone without her. We don't have any family here, so I think it's the best solution to bring you back. After mother awake from her coma, I will move her to one of Kyoto's hospital too."

"I can't leave here." Sesshoumaru looked at his younger brother levelly. "Why?"

Inuyasha struggled to voice up his reason. He don't have any reason to continue living here but he just feel that something will be amiss if he moved back to Kyoto and he will regret it. And he hates to regret something he's done. 

"I don't know. I just can't." 

"Inuyasha, I don't have time for your childish attitude."

Inuyasha bristled. "Hey, I'm not a kid anymore. Stop treating me like one."

Sesshoumaru ignored him once more. "Do you want to continue living here? It seems you and Mrs. Higurashi's daughter don't have a good relationship."

"The bitch can go to hell for all I care."

"She's still your host's daughter. So be careful with what you said." Inuyasha shut up. "If you want to life here, it's okay with me, but tell me your reason."

The gears on Inuyasha's mind were working to find a perfect reason to tell. Ouch, they need some oil, the sound of the gears working could be heard in Inuyasha's ears (figuratively). At last he found a reason that was good enough (for him), and with confidence he told Sesshoumaru.

"If I move now, my study will be left behind. You don't want I got red marks on my school report, right?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Inuyasha, for as long as I know, YOUR school reports ALWAYS have red marks in them. What will be different if you have red marks now?"

Inuyasha cursed in his mind. "I just don't want to move, okay. Deal with it, you sissy novelist."

The tray found it's way from the table to Inuyasha's head, courtesy of Sesshoumaru. Inuyasha fell swirly eyes on the floor for the second times in that day. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oh, you want to go home now? Why don't you spend the night here?" Shiori asked Sesshoumaru who were ready to leave anytime. "Its already afternoon. At least have dinner with us."

"Thank you for your kindness, Higurashi-san, but I need to catch my plane. I'm very sorry." He walked out the door and turned around to bow politely to Shiori. "Thank you for taking care of Inuyasha. He's a troublemaker and a difficult child, I hope you don't mind I leave him here." 

Shiori smiled to the young man. "It's fine, Sesshoumaru. Be careful."

Sesshoumaru nodded a little and walk away. He was descending the temple's long stairs when he saw the familiar feather hair accessories. He groaned.

'Oh shit.'

End chapter 5.

AN : Okie, now for you who confused with the different name of Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's mothers. Yumi, Sesshoumaru's mother, was Inutaisho's first wife. Unfortunately she died when she gave birth to Sesshoumaru. When Sesshoumaru was three or four years old, Inutaisho married again with Sakura. She gave birth to Inuyasha a year after the wedding. Shiori, Yumi, Sakura and Inutaisho were high school friends in the same school Kagome and Inuyasha attended now. Is that clear your confusion?

Thank you all for the reviews. It feel like an oasis in the desert ^____^ So pleaseeeee review again, it's the only thing that make me continue this fic.


	6. The Preparation again

Disclaimer : I still don't own Inuyasha.

"INUYASHAAAAAA!!!!"

Kagome's scream shook the very foundation of the Higurashi shrine. "Get out from your room and face me like a real man." She pounded on Inuyasha's door angrily. The door suffered the abusing silently.

"Nuah, that's for splashing me with dirty water in the school today. You like strawberry jam, right." Inuyasha taunted Kagome from the safety confine of his room. He lay on his bed and snickered silently when Kagome continued her pounding on the door.

"Yes, I LIKE them WHEN they're on a TOAST but I DON'T like it when they were spread on my UNDERWEAR, you pervert."

"Oooh, I LOVE those lovely panties, Kagome dear. But I hope you buy sexier panties for your collection. Teddy bear prints are very childish ya-no."

The door creaked. Thank God for whoever created lock, Inuyasha thought. If not because of those things, the door would fall out from the treatment Kagome gave to his door. He smirked when Kagome stop her pounding on the poor abused door.

"What's wrong? Give up already?" He taunted again.

Kagome glared at the offending door that blocking her way to give a certain white-haired his punishment. If the door were alive, it would cower from the glare.

"Wait until you get out from this room, Inuyasha. You. Will. Be. Dead. I swear." Kagome stressed the threat in her words. Inuyasha shivered at the tone.

Kagome stomped to her room and shut her door violently. In the family's room, dust fell from the ceiling. Souta sighed.

"Ne, mama, why you don't stop them from fighting?" He bit his cracker. "My room will have no door in no time."

"Yes, Shiori. I don't think we have spare money to repair the broken property."

Shiori smiled. "It's fined, grandpa, Souta. Fighting is their way to show their affection to each other."

Souta remembered Kagome's reaction when Inuyasha entered the kitchen when she helped her mother to cook. She smiled evilly to Inuyasha and stroked the knife she held lovingly. He, the innocent bystander, was scared greatly when he entered the area to find snack. He swore to never get in between his sister and Inuyasha, not when he still wanted his life.

"I really don't think so, mama." Grandpa nodded, agreeing with him. "They're creating the World War III."

First Kiss 

Chapter 6: The Preparations

By: Lafine

Sango watched the fight with growing boredom. Inuyasha and Kagome were engage in another of their sacred fight, namely taunting from Inuyasha and death threat from Kagome. The insults were passed between those two like ping-pong ball. Sango decided to voice her thought.

"Hey, don't you guys get bored with this?"

And like any other time, the quarrelling duo didn't give any attention. Sango sighed. No wonder the gossip said they're a HOT couple. 

"Well, do whatever you like, I'm going to class first."  She got up from her seat on the canteen bench and walk out the canteen. Kikyou had already returned to the class when she spotted Inuyasha entered the room. Miroku got up and followed Sango.

"Wait, Sango, I'm coming with you."

Sango watched him suspiciously when he walked beside her. The guy has tendency to grope the nearest female around him, Sango got the experience first-handed and Miroku was introduced with Sango's trusty bag at that time.

"What do you want, Houshin?" She asked the smiling guy beside her. The smile unnerved her. She didn't like it one bit.

"Nothing, I just want to go out from the battle field before blood was shed." He grinned. "They like each other a lot, ne."

Sango snorted. Inuyasha and Kagome? Oh please. 

"I take it you don't trust me. It can't be helped with the way they're acting but I know my observation is right."

"That Kagome and Inuyasha like each other? If they can hear you now, you would be fried by them."

Miroku smiled again. "Then don't tell them. By the way, Sango, will you go to the festival?"

"Of course, I'm one of the representatives in my class."

"Oh, me too. Then will you go to the festival with me?" Miroku grasped Sango's hand and looked into her eyes seriously. "It's a date proposal."

Sango blushed. It's not the first time Miroku asked her to go to a date, but every time he asked her with his charming attitude, her heart started to beat faster and her face would feel hot. That is until he placed his hand on the prohibited area, like he was doing now. Miroku still had the serious expression but his hand was wandering below her back. Sango felt her veins pop.

SMACK

Miroku was on the floor with it's-hurt-but-worth-it smile. One of his cheeks got a red handprint. Sango stomped away angrily, muttering, "Pervert" on her way. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

In the meeting room, arguments from each class representatives were bouncing on the wall (figuratively). Well actually only Miroku and Takeda Kuranosuke from class C who was still arguing.

"Our class will open a café." Miroku told the festival's leader. "We already decided that on the last meeting. Why you change it now?"

"Houshin, the one who decided was you. Not all of us. Class C also wanted to open a café, so we decided to give the permission to them." 

"Why them? Our class already finished all the preparations while them." Miroku pointed to class C representative. "Haven't prepared anything. It's a wise decision to give our class the permission rather than giving it to them."

"Objection. We can finish all the preparations before the festival begun, so you can give the permission to us."

Inuyasha snorted from his seat beside Miroku. He never like these kind of things, just leave it to Miroku to handle them. He placed his chin on his palm in a bored attitude. He looked around the room to find another who suffers like him. His eyes landed to Sango who has the same expression with Inuyasha. She was watching the argument with a clear disinterest. But her stare is turning into a glare at Miroku and Takeda. It is their fault the meeting became a drag. It's supposed to be finished half an hour ago.

Inuyasha moved his gaze to another person. Kikyou. She was sitting in a perfect style. From the start of the meeting until now. Inuyasha wondered if her neck and her back weren't stiff. On the other hand, maybe they already were. He moved his gaze again to look at the girl sitting beside Kikyou. 

Kagome. The anger from lunch break was already gone from her face. In fact, she was talking happily to one of the representatives.  A BOY representative. Without realizing it, Inuyasha growled. 'Why she never talks to me happily like that?'

Kagome forced her smile to look natural. She likes to talk with Hojo because he's polite, smart and everything that Inuyasha's not. However, he got something same with Inuyasha. Their stubbornness. Her throat already dry from the talk they have, she already tried to end the conversation but somehow Hojo managed to bring up another topic. She looked away in boredom when Hojo talked about another medicine that was good for health. 'You talk like I got rheumatic.' Kagome thought sullenly.

Inuyasha was startled when Kagome looked at his direction. Kagome was also startled when she realized Inuyasha has been looking at her. She gave him a tired smile. 'Don't want to fight here.' Kagome thought. Inuyasha however took the smile as a taunt. 'Grrr, did she think I'm jealous? That stuck-up girl.'

In the background Miroku and Takeda were still arguing. 

"Give the permission to our class."

"No, our class would be better."

"No, we'll do better."

"No, we will be."

The childish arguing continued until Sango felt enough. She hit the table with both hand creating a loud BAM.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!"

All the people inside the room jumped. They looked at the fuming Sango worriedly. Sango was standing from her seat and she was definitely pissed off.

"Why don't both of you open the café with your own style? It will solve the problem easily, isn't it?" She said in threatening voice. She needed to go home fast. Kamisama would be playing in the next fifteen minutes and she doesn't want to miss any of the episodes. 

Miroku looked stunned at Sango's outburst. Nevertheless, being the opportunistic boy he is, he walked to Sango and took both of Sango's hands with his. 

"Sango …": He said in a serious tone then it turned into a joyful one. "You support me ^^ I know you love me."

"Idiot!" Sango punched the light out of Miroku. Kagome might never hit Inuyasha (Okay, so she slapped him once) but Sango was never afraid to use violence when she was angry.

The crowd "Oooh"ed when Miroku drop to the floor. Sango turned her fiery glare to the Makoto, the leader. The guy gulped under Sango's glare.

"That's my idea. Will you accept it or not?"

"Ummm which idea? Let them do their café project or KO Houshin and Takeda into oblivion?"

"Of course the first one."

"I guess it's … okay."

Sango smiled brilliantly at Makoto. The guy wiped his forehead with his handkerchief, happy because he wasn't under any life-threatening glare anymore.

"So, this meeting ends here."  Sango already dashed out of the room when the sentence was done.

All the people just sighed happily. 

Inuyasha dragged Miroku to the man's toilet and dumped a bucket of water over his head. Miroku woke up with a yell.

"Inuyasha, there are many ways to wake up a person, ya-no." He said when he twisted his drenched uniform. "And dumping water over them is included in the bad ways."

Inuyasha just snorted. "Come on Miroku, I don't have all day waiting your shirt to dry."

"And whose fault my shirt was wet in the first place?" 

"Whatever."

Miroku sighed and put his damp shirt on. "If I get sick, then it's your fault."

They went out the school and went their separated ways. Higurashi's shrine and Miroku's house was in different direction from the school. Inuyasha walked home with a fast pace. His stomach was protesting to be fed since the meeting started. Moreover, the imagination of Mrs. Higurashi's tasty food wasn't a remedy. In fact, it's only made his hunger worse.

He turned around the corner and bumped into someone. That someone happened to be Kagome. 

"Hey, be careful."

"I wanted to say sorry, but since its you, then I won't say it." Inuyasha crossed his arms and waited for another fight to begun. 

It didn't.

"Hey, are you okay?" Inuyasha asked when he saw Kagome crouched on road and holding her right ankle. 

"No, I'm not okay. That stupid driver and his car made me twist my ankle."

"How come?"

"Well, duh. Obviously the driver didn't know the speed limit on this area, and with his fancy car, he drove with excessive speed, almost hitting me. If I didn't get away in time, there would be a blood painting on the road now. He didn't even say sorry."

"And because you clumsy, you landed on the wrong foot and twisted your ankle. Should have thought about it."

Kagome glared. She stood and tried to walk away with a huff. Tried is the key word here. When she put her right foot on the land, the pain spread from her ankle to her other limbs. She cried in pain and fell down to the road again. Inuyasha caught her in time.

"Well, well, it seems like you can't walk." Inuyasha grinned, enjoying the situation. "What should I do? Leave you here or should I carry you? I don't know if I can carry your heavy ass."

Kagome bristled. She slapped Inuyasha's hands away from her shoulder.

"I don't need your help. Beside a thin guy like you couldn't even carry something weight more than two kg."

The insult was taken.

"Fine, then I won't help you."

"Fine then."

"Fine." 

Inuyasha walked away, leaving Kagome alone in the street. With one hand against the wall, Kagome tried to walk again. More slowly this time. If I didn't put my weight on the right leg then it would be fine. She made a really, really, I mean reaaaally slow progress in walking home.

No longer after Kagome took five steps, Inuyasha turned back. 

"Girl, you're going to slow." He said with an annoyed tone. "Give me your bag."

Inuyasha took her bag before Kagome could even voiced her answer. He crouched down in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Kagome said dubiously. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I will carry you, what else? Your mother will be angry at me if she know I left her injured daughter alone."

Kagome climbed Inuyasha's back with uncertainty. Inuyasha stood up and Kagome has to grab Inuyasha's neck to keep her from falling.

"Oi, don't choke me."

"Ah, sorry." Kagome released her grip and immediately slid down again. Inuyasha hooked his hands behind Kagome's knees before Kagome met the cement road. He sighed. "You really are clumsy."

"Well, excuse me." Kagome said angrily. She circled her arms around Inuyasha's shoulder to keep her balance. "For your information, I don't like to piggy ride."

"Yeah, yeah whatever." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Mou, can't he be gentler? Stupid Inuyasha,' Kagome fumed silently. 'However, he's kind enough to give her help,' Kagome thought. Maybe he's not as bad as I thought him to be. 

In addition, he's not skinny, that's for sure. With her position behind him and her leg circling his waist, she could feel that Inuyasha's body was slim and athletics under his uniform. Too bad she didn't pay attention to his body when she walked in on him. Kagome blushed. 'What are you thinking, Kagome?! You hate this guy remember.' 

'Well yeah, but he helps me. And his scent is so good like sandalwood' Kagome thought when the wind wafted by, his long hair tickling her nose. Her instinct told her to lean on him and that is what she did. So warm and secure. Kagome's eyes droop down and she fell asleep in no time.

I wish he could be this nice everyday.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha chided himself for helping his greatest enemy. He should leave the troublesome girl to tend to her injury alone, not helping her and give her a ride. He could get his dinner by now. 

'But I never thought she was this light. She's so easy to carry. Her skin is so smooth,' Inuyasha thought 'and her scent is so good.' He breathed deeper to remember the flowery scent. However, the wind blew her scent away from his breathing range. He stiffed involuntary when the girl on his back leaned down on him. Her breast pressed against his back. He blushed; thank God Kagome couldn't see his face right now.

Kagome's head fell on his shoulder.

"Kagome?" 

A breath to his neck was her answer. Inuyasha turned his head to look at the sleeping girl.

"Asleep." He murmured. He tilted his head and kissed her forehead. "Nice dream."

He secured his hold on Kagome's knees and walked away with a secret smile on his face.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Oi, wake up."

Kagome groaned a little when her nice sleep was disturbed. She opened her eyes lazily. "Huh, Inuyasha?"

"Get off, we're home." He didn't want her to get off his back but what would her mother said when she saw them like that. He regretfully released his hold when Kagome slid down his back.

"Hmmmm." Was Kagome's sleepy answer. She didn't want to leave the warm comfortable back. She slid down Inuyasha's back with reluctance. After Kagome stand on her two feet, silence fell.

"Ano …  a … thank you, Inuyasha." Kagome said. "For your help."

"Keh, I did it because you can't take care of yourself."

"But I still thank you."

"Don't think anything about it."

Silence fell again. The situation is weird for both of them. Both felt uncomfortable for the first time, which is funny because they just get along fine. Thankfully, the awkward situation was broken up. The front door opened up and Shiori rushed out, almost tackling both Inuyasha and Kagome.

"Whoa, be careful, Ma'am." Inuyasha hold Shiori's shoulder to keep her from falling. Like mother, like daughter. Inuyasha thought. Both women are so clumsy.

"Inuyasha, thank God you're here." 

"What's wrong mom?" Kagome asked her mother, worried.

"Inuyasha, your mother. She woke up from her coma."

End chapter 6

AN: Waiiiiii cliffhanger ^0^      So what do you think of this chapter? Is the fluffiness enough? I really can't make romantic scene (my mind always find the perfect idea to ruined it) so forgive me if you aren't satisfied with this chapter. Is this just me, or the story get more and more boring?

REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!! Me want revieeeeeewwwwwwwsssssss. No reviews no story.


	7. Truce?

Disclaimer : Takahashi Rumiko will never read this, so Inuyasha is  mine Mua ha ha ha So is Sesshoumaru ^^ 

*A letter from the court came. Read it and turn blue* Erg did I say mine? I mean Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru aren't mine. Definitely not mine. 

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is the story finished yet?" said the shrilly, worried voice from the other end of receiver. Sesshoumaru held the phone handle away from his ear when Jaken, his editor started on his frantic blabbering. He should ask to get another editor soon. This idiot already called him for more than five times in ten minutes, asking the same question over and over.

"I will give it tomorrow," Sesshoumaru coldly said. Jaken was still lost in his panicky world. Sesshoumaru just shut the phone and started typing away on his laptop.

And then he started to peeled the restraining cloth from his lover and …

KRING KRING

"Hallo."

"Sesshoumaru-sama, how's the story progress?"

Sesshoumaru just said a colorful and various way of shut up. He put the phone again and set off to work. However before he type more than a sentence, the phone ring again. He picked up the phone and before he said anything, Jaken already blabbered again asking the same question. Sesshoumaru almost throw the phone in anger.

Not longer than two minutes, the phone ringed again. Sesshoumaru growled. He would lose his cool any minute now, if he doesn't care about his dignity and pride, he would start screaming on his editor to leave him alone. He picked up the phone with enough strength to break the handle and said with a restrain voice full with anger and malice.

"The script will be finished tomorrow so just. Shut. Up. And let me do my work." He thrown down the handle ferociously without hearing anything the caller said. 

The phone ring again.

"What?!" He said almost yelling.

A familiar gentle voice chided him. "Really, Sesshoumaru. I thought your manner would be better than that. It's impolite to scream at your caller."

Sesshoumaru was startled although his face didn't show any sign of it. "Madam Higurashi, is that you?" 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru. I call you to tell that your mother woke up. I'm going to see her now. I hope you can visit her as soon as you can."

"Yes, I will. Tomorrow."

"That's great. See you tomorrow then."

This time Sesshoumaru put the phone calmly. He leaned on the back of his comfy chair, and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath.

'Thank God for saving her.'

KRIIIIIINNGG. The phone once again ringed, breaking Sesshoumaru's peaceful moment. He put the receiver to his ear and was greeted with,

"Sesshoumaru-sama, is the script finished yet?"

Sesshoumaru's thin string of patience broke with a twang.

"JUST SHUT UP YOU FILTHY TOAD!!!"

First Kiss 

Chapter 7: Truce?

By Lafine

"Hey, no running in the hospital," said an old nurse angrily when Inuyasha dashed beside her, making the tray she held fell. Inuyasha however didn't listen and kept running with the speed of a sprinter. Kagome and Shiori called him to calm down but the words fell on deaf ears.

"That idiot, he could use the lift," said Kagome when she saw Inuyasha was too impatient to wait for the lift and chose the stairs. 

"He's only worry about his mother, Kagome. People can be an idiot when it come to their loved person safety." Shiori patted Kagome's back. 

'Mom, please be okay.'

Inuyasha arrived on the seventh floor in three minutes and immediately dashed to his mother's room. He opened the door impatiently.

Only to see the doctor and nurses covered his mother with sheet. Inuyasha froze. He could feel his face color drained. 'It can't be. Didn't Mrs. Higurashi said his mother woke up?' 

"What the hell are you doing?!" Inuyasha barked at the confused doctor. He reached the doctor in three long strides and held the doctor by his collar. "Didn't she wake up? Why are you covering her?"

"Her? Who?"

"Don't act stupid!!" Inuyasha already raised his fist to punch the frightened doctor. Fortunately for the doctor, Kagome passed the room and saw the ruckus Inuyasha made in the room.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome asked from the door. 

"I'm going to beat this guy, that's what I'm doing," said Inuyasha angrily. "This rotten piece of …"

"I don't know what's angering you, but I think your mother waiting for you. Mom already went to her room." Kagome gestured the next room with her hand.

Blink blink.

"Eh?"

"Your mother's room is next door, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed and released the innocent doctor, mumbling "Sorry." The doctor fixed his crumpled collar and forced a strained smiled. "It's okay. Sometimes people do that. Now go."

"You always came here everyday, how could you forget her room?" Kagome teased the blushing Inuyasha.

"… Shut up."

Inuyasha entered the correct room this time with Kagome towed behind him. He immediately went to his mother's side. She looked dazed and weak, but Inuyasha never saw his mom this lively. 

"Mom, you're awake," said Inuyasha happily. He hugged his mother with gentleness that surprised Kagome who was watching the touchy scene from the sidelines beside her mother. Shiori didn't look too happy though. 

"Who … who are you?" Sakura asked Inuyasha with complete bewilderment. Her voice hoarse and she looked like using her vocal cord was hurting her a lot. "I'm … your mother?"

Inuyasha felt like he was just electrocuted, twice. He released his hug and held his mother by her shoulder. He looked into his mother eyes with worry and pain. He wanted to shake his mother very badly but he knew that it only would make his mother dizzy. And that's not a good thing to do to someone who just woke up from a month coma.

"What did you say, Mom? Of course you're my mother," Kagome noted the slight tremble in Inuyasha's voice. She already guessed what bothering her mother and the doctor but Inuyasha was in denial. "You KNOW your own son, do you?"

"Inuyasha," Shiori rushed beside him and put a comforting hand on his back. "Let her rest."

"NO. I … I …" 

"Inuyasha," Shiori reprimanded him sharply, and then the tone turned to the usual gentle one. "She just woke up. Let her rest."

Inuyasha obeyed this time. He leaved his mother side with heavy heart. The nurses immediately did their order. Shiori, Kagome and Inuyasha followed the doctor, Mr. Nakano to his office. In there he confirmed Kagome's suspicion.

"She got amnesia, Inuyasha. We could only hope it's only temporary."

"For how long, doc?" asked Shiori worriedly. 

"Could be a day, a week, month or years. We don't know. For now we will tend to her other injuries because we cannot do anything with the amnesia."

The conversation went on between Nakano and Shiori, mainly over the treatment over Sakura and other things that didn't interest Kagome. She glanced behind her to see Inuyasha was sitting with head bowed and depression was literally emitted by him. Her heart constricted with worry to see the usual cocky Inuyasha was actually sitting quietly in one place. She never thought there would be a day when she preferred the usual annoying Inuyasha than the quiet one.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Midnight in Higurashi's house. Everything was silent and dark saved the moon's light and occasional cars' sounds. Kagome was in the kitchen. A glass of water was in her hand. She absentmindedly drink it. Her thought was full with Inuyasha. Unlike any other day when her thought would mainly consist on how to annoy/anger/hurt him, this time her thought full with Inuyasha's well being. 

They came home in somber mood. Shiori filled Souta and grandpa about the news while Inuyasha went to his room silently and locked himself. He didn't come out since then. He didn't even come out when dinner was served. That worried Kagome a lot.  

'That idiot. He could at least be happy his mother woke up.' 

But with the way things turned up, it's almost the same, her heart chided her. His mother forgetting him like that, what would YOU do if you were in his situation?

'Well … probably do the same like him' Kagome's brain said that grudgingly. 'But I won't be that depressed.'

Poor, poor Inuyasha. Kagome, you should be nice to him. He is having a rough time nowadays. His apartment burned down, live in a stranger house, and to add his misery his mother got amnesia. That poor kid makes me want to hug and kiss him better.

'…… You know, heart? Just shut up. The way you talk make goose bumps all over my skin.'

Kagome's muse was cut there. She saw someone was sitting on the bench beside Go-shinboku tree when she passed the kitchen's window. A thief? Kagome hid behind the curtain, afraid if the thief saw her and peeked from there.

'Inuyasha?' Kagome thought when she saw the familiar long silvery hair. 

Indeed it was Inuyasha. He was sitting there, all melancholic in his dog's paw prints pajama (Shiori bought it for him ^^) and was staring at the moon. The cold wind night blew, freezing his body but it was the last thing that was in his mind. 

Mom got amnesia. It's really hard to accepted that. When will she regain her memories? But if she remembers again, especially about father's death, she would devastate again. *sigh* I don't want to see her go through all that again, but I want mom to remember us. Man, I hate this. God must be really hates him. On the other hand maybe it is his punishment for stealing the temple's money to buy chocolate when he was small? Father already spanked him when he knew about that.

Inuyasha sighed. He rubbed his cold hand. Night at spring could be cold sometimes. He snapped his head when he sensed someone coming his way.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "What are you doing?"

Kagome didn't answer. She just thrust the mug she brought with her and smiled. "Hot chocolate with marshmallow. Want some?"

Inuyasha received the mug and was grateful for the warmth. Still he couldn't help but to stare at swirling hot liquid suspiciously. Kagome sat on the bench and sipped her water calmly. 

"I didn't put any poison, salt or vinegar in it so you don't have to worry."

"Keh, I'm not worry," said Inuyasha with a huff. Annoyed because Kagome could guess him right. He sipped the cocoa slowly. The sweet, warm liquid eased his anxiety. Comfortable silence fell on those two for the first time. And both enjoyed it.

"The moon is pretty, isn't it?" asked Kagome. She placed her glass beside her and leaned on her hands. Inuyasha just muttered an uninterested "Hmm" before back to his mug. 

"Hey, Inuyasha. What kind of café your class prepared? Your friend, Miroku seems to be very proud of it. I want to see it." Inuyasha choked on the marshmallow bits. He wiped his mouth with his pajama's sleeve before gave a glare at Kagome.

"You will NOT come to see us. That's final."

"Oh, okay," said Kagome, shrugging while her heart say 'I will definitely come.'

"That's good." Inuyasha sipped his chocolate again. He already drank half of it and his body felt warm because of it. He took a sideways glance at Kagome. "Er, are your ankle fine? It's not that I care. I just don't want to carry you anymore." He finished it quickly to hide his embarrassment.

Kagome smiled at him, touched by his attention. "It's okay. Mom fixed it, just feels a little sore now."

"That's good, cuz I won't carry you again."

"Yeah, yeah."

The wind blew again. Inuyasha sneezed. While he rubs his nose, Kagome observed him.

"What?" asked Inuyasha, feeling a little annoyed because Kagome's staring became a bit uncomfortable to him.

"No … nothing."

Silence fell again. Kagome fidget in her seat uncomfortably, Inuyasha noticed that.

"Oi go back to the house or you'll catch cold." Then he added hurriedly. "Not that I care."

Kagome didn't notice it since she was thinking on how to cheer Inuyasha. Moreover it was hard for her since she has to consider his feeling unlike the other time. She decided to say it anyway.

"Inuyasha, about your mother … don't worry, okay. Many people got amnesia but they recover, so your mother's memories will also recover. Just give it some time. The doctor said it too. I read a book about it once. It said familiar surroundings and family would help the recovery. And sometimes shock can do too. And …" Kagome stopped her blabbering and blushed beet red. "Sorry, just forget what I said."

"No, no it's okay. Thank you … I guess for cheering me." The last sentence was mumbled quietly. They backed on drinking from their respective glasses. 

Small conversations were exchanged between them. Both wondered about how long will the peaceful conversation can carried on since it was the first time they're talking without trying to shot each other off. And they already talked for a good twenty minutes. That alone could enter the Guinness Book of Record.

"Hey."

"Yeah?" 

"ImsorryforthetroubleIcaused." Inuyasha said it quickly so it took Kagome some time to understand what he's saying. And when she did, she smiled warmly at the blushing Inuyasha.

"I'm sorry too, Inuyasha." She held up her right hand. "Truce?"

Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. It already hurt his ego to apologize to Kagome, thanks to her he didn't have to be the one who offered the peace. He shook Kagome's hand.

"Truce."

They finished their drink in silence after that. Kagome stood up first.

"Well, I'm off to bed now. You better get going too, Inuyasha. Tomorrow we still need to prepare the festival."

"Okay." Inuyasha stood up and brushed his pant to clean it from dust. He followed Kagome into the house, and put the glasses in the sink. They were walking up the stairs when Kagome's foot slipped.

'Man, am I clumsy or what? If I have my own house in the future, it would be a nice, comfortable one-floor apartment. She and the stairs just don't fit.' Kagome thought when she felt she lose her footing. She readied herself for the impact. She didn't scream because she doesn't want to wake her family. However a warm body behind her stopped her fall. Inuyasha instinctively held Kagome's shoulder and upright her. Kagome blushed.

"Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, you're an accident magnet, ya-no. You should be more careful next time."

Kagome scowled. So much for a nice advice from Inuyasha. It always has insult inside them.

"I thought we're having a truce."

"We are." Inuyasha said.

"Then be nice."

"I'm always like that, woman. Don't push your luck."

Kagome grumbled and turned on her doorknob. Inuyasha was doing the same to his door. Then he grinned. He just has to say it.

"Hey, Kagome."

"What?"

"It's been in my mind since today's afternoon, and I think you need to hear this."

"???"

"You need a diet." Inuyasha quickly entered his room and locked it before a rage storm with the name Kagome could beat him into a pulp. Kagome could only glare hatefully at the door when she heard Inuyasha was laughing inside the room.

'He would never change!'

End of chapter 7

AN: Wai thank you for the reviews ^_____^ Sorry for the long update. Very, very sorry. My final exam is coming and my homework still piling on my desk. That alone discourage whatever mood I have. So like any other author would say, REVIEW okay ^^ Anyone has watch Rahxephon? It's a totally cool anime. It has great story and characters. And Ayato-chan is very, very cuteeeee. So glompable, huggable, kissable, and snugable (well you got the idea). I want that cute boy to be my doll ^0^


	8. School's Festival

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it again?

"I WON'T wear that thing!!!" screamed Inuyasha. He was in his class along with his entire classmate who glowered at him. Miroku sighed in exasperation.

"Inuyasha," said Miroku patiently. "It's only a piece of clothing. Just. Wear. It. For the sake of our class."

Inuyasha growled. "No," he said stubbornly.

"Then we don't have any choice. Guys," Miroku clicked his fingers and at once, all the boys and the girls from class E were approaching Inuyasha with evil aura around them. There were students outside the class who watched in curiosity. Inuyasha gulped.

"If we have to wear this, then you have to wear it too, Inuyasha," said Nobunaga. The scary looking cloth (in Inuyasha's mind) was held threateningly in front of him. Inuyasha shook his head vigorously. 

"Come on, Inuyasha. Be a man," said Nazuna icily. "It's not that embarrassing."

"Be a man?! What's so manly in wearing that … that … that THING." Inuyasha pointed his finger to the red silky material in fear as if the material could bit his finger off. He huffed. "Get real. Who the hell think up such a ridiculous idea?"

"YOU!!" All fingers pointed accusingly to Inuyasha who cowered behind a desk.

"I was just KIDDING!" shouted Inuyasha in self-defense. "You guys don't have to DO it!" 

"It is a good idea, Inuyasha, although a little … embarrassing," said Miroku. "As a mascot in this class (he ignored Inuyasha's glare) YOU have to wear it. It's only for a day."

"NO!!"

Miroku sighed. "One day your stubbornness will be your end, Inuyasha. It can't be help. Do it guys."

Inuyasha backed away in fear when the crowd began their advance towards him again. He was trapped in the corner like a cute, little, innocent rabbit in the middle of big, hungry, EVIL wolves. There are no ways out. The door was blocked. He was trapped. His fate was sealed right then and there. The only thing he could do now was 

"NOOOOO!!!!"

Scream like a girl. Too bad, it didn't relent anyone from his or her sacred mission. Screams of terror filled the school halls for a good five minutes until it calmed down. In class E, all the students grinned happily after their job, redressing Inuyasha, finished. However the widest grin was belonged to Miroku. He teased the flustered Inuyasha happily.

"Say Inuyasha-chan, will you bear my child?"

First Kiss 

Chapter 8: School's Festival

By: Lafine

Miroku rubbed the lump on his head courtesy of Inuyasha for the teasing he gave. Today is the school's festival and all the students were excited, even the teachers were enjoying themselves. Class E already finished their job, decorating their class to look like a traditional teahouse, and now they were checking on each other costume before their café opened. He smoothed the wrinkle on his costume and combs his hair. Today, his shoulder length hair was free from the usual small pigtail, framing his face. He grinned with satisfaction at his reflection.

          "Man, am I cute or what."

          "Miroku, do you see Inuyasha?" Nobunaga asked. "We're almost open and he disappeared."

Miroku grumbled a few profanities. Inuyasha is too stubborn for his own good. He bet all his money that Inuyasha is in the toilet now and is changing his costume. After those entire troublesome occurrences, Miroku sighed. Why he has to be Inuyasha's babysitter?  

His guess was right. He found Inuyasha in the man restroom and he was in the middle on releasing the obi of his kimono but he was unsuccessful. Miroku ignored the other male student who stood agape at Inuyasha and him and waltzed to his stubborn friend.

          "Damn this thing."

          "Inuyasha. The girls won't be happy if you ruin their job," reprimanded Miroku.

          "Damn it Miroku, why you can be so goddamn calm with all this? Don't you feel embarrassed with all these?" asked Inuyasha in irritation. He yanked the gold colored belt to release him from the confine of his kimono to no avail. He groaned in frustration. "Why women have to wear complicated things like this?"

Miroku elbowed Inuyasha in the head to stop him from tearing his costume. Inuyasha grumbled a few chosen curse to showed his frustation. What's wrong with these people and their habit to hit him on the head? Does he have a sign 'Hit me' behind his head?

"Calm down Inuyasha. This thing cost a lot ya-no," he said while fixing the Inuyasha's belt which became wrinkled and out of its knot because of Inuyasha's incessant tug. "Besides we'll only doing it for a day. Our café will be number one, Inuyasha. Don't you want to show Kagome about our success, Inuyasha?"

At the mention of Kagome's name, Inuyasha tensed. Miroku took a glance in the direction of Inuyasha's face and was mildly surprised to see the blush there. He grinned.

          "Was there something happen that I don't know, Inuyasha? I saw you and Kagome weren't fighting in this last week, well not as often as usual." Miroku asked with amusement clearly shown in his tone. Inuyasha's growl wouldn't render him from knowing, besides he received a lot of growls and snarls from Inuyasha in the past, he came to the point of ignoring it. He really came up to his name. DOG demon.

Inuyasha was not happy. His truce with Kagome was kept secret from everyone. The reason? Simple. Man's pride. If Miroku know, then there goes his pride. 

          "It's not your business, Houshin. Stay out of this."

Miroku "Hmm"ed, his face wore the Do-you-think-I-care expression, but he didn't push it. Hey, he still has Sango to tell him, so why risked another bump on the head by constantly asking Inuyasha who obviously is in bad mood. Not him, of course.

          "Well then, let's go."

          "Where?" Inuyasha asked warily. Miroku gave him a fake startled expression.

          "Of course to our class. Our café will be open in the next five minutes, Inuyasha-CHAN."

Inuyasha groaned. "I hate you."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome bit into her oden happily. Besides her, Sango and Kikyou were nursing their drink. They had done their part of the job in their own class and now they're planning to enjoy their free time. 

          "Where are we going next?" asked Kikyou to Sango. She didn't bother to ask Kagome. When that girl found oden, she is unavailable for a decent conversation. Except if you don't mind that your every question is answered with "Oden, oden, oden" and so on. 

          "Hmmm, Let's see," Sango stopped and read the bulletin board where all the class put their flyer. Lots of colorful and creative flyers filled the board, trying to out stage the other. Sango could read the small words on each flyer easily. "1-C open a takoyaki stand, 1-B open a Lover's Maze, oh look, the upperclassmen will presenting drama 'Romeo and Juliet'."

          "Romeo and Juliet?" Kikyou raised one of her eyebrows elegantly. "It reminds me of a certain rumor, don't you Sango?"

Sango answered Kikyou's question with a grin of her own. "Yep, I remember it clearly. Do you think Juliet will slap Romeo when he kissed her on the stage? I really want to watch it again. It's so hilarious when you think about it now."

Kagome groaned. Her oden was finished a minute ago and she was back into conversation just in time to catch where the conversation was going. She threw a reprimanding glare at Kikyou and Sango who ignored it.

          "Don't remind me about it. It's on my list of things that should not be talked about."

          "You don't have to be so serious about it, Kagome."

Kagome huffed. "Because of that, my reputation and my social life are ruined. Of course I have to be serious. Beside I still have some 'matters' to be settled with that jerk." Kagome added an evil chuckle that made Sango and Kikyou edged away. "He is gonna pay for everything."

          "Didn't you two already have a truce?" asked Kikyou. "Why bother having a truce while you two still playing prank on each other?"

          "Well, uh … I dunno. It just seemed like a right thing to do at that time." Kagome blushed. 'Because I thought we can be best friend. Moreover I believe he's not that bad. Although sometimes I rethinks about it.'

          "Yeah right," Kikyou rolled her eyes before continuing. "And what's the blush for?"

          "Kikyouuuu, you're so cruel to me. Don't you trust me?" Kagome whined, giving Kikyou the kicked puppy look before it became stern. "And I didn't blush."  

          "Now, now. Rather than arguing about that, how about we go to 2-E. Miroku told me to come." Sango interjected between the two. She pushed them towards her destination. "I want to see their café. Miroku didn't tell me even the slightest hint."

Kagome and Kikyou traded a look. There is one rule between girls friendship, if one of your friend is showing an interest about a guy that she SAID she doesn't like, there always one thing that have to be done. Tease her to death.

          "Oh you mean, the Miroku you always talked about but you never let us meet him. That Miroku?" Kagome started first. She smiled sweetly. "Of course we could go to his place."

          "Yes, I want to see this interesting boy, ah I mean café." Kikyou smiled too. 

Sango groaned. "We're not like that, okay."

          "Like what? We didn't say anything." Kagome and Kikyou put up the innocent expression that made Sango glared scathingly at them. "And look, we're here already."

Because they were occupied with the 'conversation', they didn't realize they already arrived at 2-E until Kikyou told them. A bunch of students were standing in front of the class blocking the door, laughing and praising at the same time. Kagome, Kikyou and Sango had to push between those students to enter the café and when they did, their jaw dropped. Sango's jaw was the first that touch the floor.

The café itself was ordinary. Decorated like an old traditional teahouse, they use shoji in place of the sliding door. There were bamboo and other knick-knack to make the teahouse as traditional as possible. The extraordinary and outstanding thing about the café was the waitress (or should I call them waiter).

It seems all the students from class 2-E had transformed their usual uniform into kimono. Kimonos that have lots collection of colors and patterns. Some students wore a various shade of blue, while other use green and purple. Their obis were tied in the front ala geisha and were as colorful as the kimono. And when I mentioned all, it means ALL the students, male students included. The trio had to blink a few times before realization sunk in.

          "What the hell is this?!" Sango exclaimed. 

          "Welcome to our Shikon café, ladies. Let me guide you to your table." A waitress with shoulder-length hair who wore a dark kimono with purple bird pattern sashayed to them. The purple eyes and the voice were all too familiar to Sango.

          "Mi … Miroku?! You … you …" Sango pointed her finger while trying to sort off her jumble thoughts. She gave up trying to think up a coherent reply after five seconds. "Are you a gay?"

          "How rude, Sango. You could at least said I'm cute or pretty," Miroku pouted which made Sango want to bash his face to the nearest wall. "Are you worried if I'm really a gay, Sango? I'm very happy to hear that ^^"

          "I'M NOT WORRIED ABOUT THAT!!"

          "Maa maa, Sango why don't we sit down?" Kagome put a calming hand on Sango's arm. Sango's left eyebrow had begun twitching since they entered the room and from Kagome's point of view, it's not a good thing. She smiled at Miroku. "My name's Higurashi Kagome. Eeerr  nice … to meet you. Miroku, right?"

          "Ah yes, we're never been properly introduced to each other ne. My name is Houshin Miroku." Miroku grasped Kagome's hand a little too eagerly. Kagome took a step back. Sango's eyebrow twitched again. Kikyou watched from safety of the sideline.

          "I'm Inuyasha's friend. I represent him to ask forgiveness for all he had done to you, Kagome. Please forgive him."

          "Uhhh o, okay," Kagome tried to unclasp Miroku's hand but his grip was strong. "Could you release my hand?"

          "Aaahh I will you do anything you ask, Kagome," Although he said that, his hand was still grasping Kagome's who sweat dropped. His other hand went to another way without anyone notice. Unfortunately for Miroku, someone who has been hiding until now saw what he is going to do.

Miroku's smile froze on his face when he felt a familiar hand gripped his wrist with unyielding grip. The long nails digging slightly into his skin followed by the annoyed growl. He knew what would happen next.

          "Mi~~ro~~ku~~," It's been on Miroku's mind since he met him. How come Inuyasha can growl and speak at the same time? Miroku released his hand and put them on defensive gesture.

          "Maa maa calm down. Decide to come out from your hiding place? I was just introduced myself to Sango's friends."

          "Like hell you do!!" Inuyasha, as Miroku say, has been hiding behind the counter when he saw Kagome and her friends were walking to 2-E. He was practically dived onto behind it when they entered. He watched Miroku approached them warily from there, hoping they would go away. He felt the unexplainable anger when Miroku held Kagome's hand and became angrier when he watched Miroku's hand had gone a little South. He decided to stop the lecher. "What do you think you were doing?!"

          "It's a natural reaction," Miroku winced when Inuyasha's nail dug even deeper. "I didn't know that you care for Kagome, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha blushed. "I AM NOT!!"

          "Inuyasha?" 

This time was Inuyasha's turn to freeze. Sweat drops were pouring from his forehead. Behind him, Kagome, Sango and Kikyou looked at him curiously.

          "A … a …" Inuyasha lost his ability to talk and think all together. He always regretted his impulsiveness because it always led him into troublesome and dangerous situation. And this time was just like another time. How he wished to became more like his brother. Sesshoumaru never got caught in an embarrassing situation like this.

Miroku carefully pried his hand from the statue Inuyasha.

          "Is it really you, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked carefully. The boy between her and Miroku didn't turn around. In fact, Kagome could feel that the boy was ready to run away. She grabbed his long sleeves when he did try to run.

          "Inuyasha, turn around." Kagome's voice thick with curiosity and authority that rarely heard by other people. 

Inuyasha turned around slowly with his stare fixed to the floor. When he's fully faced the trio, Kagome and Sango gasped.

Indeed it was Inuyasha. But they found it hard to believe. Inuyasha wore a bright red kimono made from silk. His kimono had no pattern but it was beautiful nonetheless. Gold colored obi and red tie contrasted nicely with the kimono. His bang wasn't ruffled like usual but was combed neatly. His forelocks were decorated with ribbon and his long hair was held in a bun, also decorated with hairpin. The light make-up he wore didn't hide the red blush coloring his cheeks. To make it simple, Inuyasha was cute with those entire women getup.

A flash of light released them from the momentary shock. They turned around to see Hajime, a reporter from school's newspaper, grinned at them. Even though it called school's newspaper, in fact the newspaper always filled with gossip from every inch of the school. And Hajime was one of their famous reporters.

Inuyasha's eyes widen in horror.

          "Hey guys, don't mind me. I'm just taking photo." He said carelessly. He snapped a few picture. "I must say this is a marvelous idea. Who's in charge here?"

Miroku walked up to him and grinned. "I am."

          "Oh Miroku. Hey you look cute man. Too bad I have Rika, if not I will date you." They shook hand. "Mind if I ask you a few question? Boss told me to interview this class."

          "Of course not. Just shoot." 

Kagome and Sango left Miroku and Hajime to do the interview since it didn't interest them. They fixed their attention back to the squirming Inuyasha and at once jumped at him.

          "Wow, Inuyasha. You look CUTE." Kagome emphasized the word 'cute' to annoy him. She knew that guys don't like being called cute and a guy like Inuyasha would definitely hate it. His response was immediate.

          "I'm NOT cute." He growled. The girls ignored him.

          "I like your kimono, Inuyasha. Where did you buy it?" Sango asked, fingering the long sleeve. "It's silk. Must cost a lot."

          "Ask Miroku. It's him who rent this junk." He pulled his sleeve roughly. Sango mumbled "Figures."

          "Hmm, I must say he has a good taste. Who did your hair?" Kikyou asked.

          "Not you too." Inuyasha groaned. "These two bitch are enough to drive me crazy."

          "And what's that mean, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked feeling insulted. "If you call I and Sango bitch again, I will tell Sesshoumaru about this."

Panic invaded him. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, don't tell him." What would Sesshoumaru do if he saw him like this? Inuyasha knew that it wouldn't be anything nice. Sesshoumaru had a sadist streak in his blood after all, knowing him for all his life. Just imagining it was enough to made his blood turn cold.

Happy with the small victory, Kagome grinned. "And as your apologize you will treat us with this café's specialty, will you Inuyasha?"

          "WHAT?! HELL NO!!"

Kagome pouted. "Fine, you cheapskate. Don't run to me if you can't do your homework again."

          "I DON'T run to you!!"

Since their truce, although they still played prank to each other, Inuyasha and Kagome had begun to converse civilly. They also helped each other with their schoolwork. It's more Kagome helping Inuyasha doing his homework rather than the other way around though. She also pushed Inuyasha to study harder, much to his complaint. Their truce was a God sent for Souta and Kagome's grandpa because they didn't have to run away anymore if Kagome and Inuyasha were in the same room. Peace was finally settled in Higurashi's house.

          "Okay, after you guys finish flirting with each other," Sango stopped for a moment, frowning. It seemed Miroku's bad habit starting to rub off on her. She should be more careful in the future since she doesn't want to be a major pervert like him. "How about five of us go to the gymnasium? It's almost time for the drama."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha blushed and yelled, "We're not flirting," in the gap of Sango's speech.

          "We'll love to." Miroku put a hand on Sango's shoulder.  Sango blushed. "Thank you for your invitation, Sango."

          "Miroku, what did you say to that reporter?" Inuyasha asked hastily. "Did you tell him not to use my photo for the newspaper?"

          "Don't worry, Inuyasha. I told him." Inuyasha breathed a sigh of relief. "Now let's go to the gym, shall we?"

Miroku's instinct was as bad as Inuyasha's impulsiveness. Sango didn't mind when Miroku slung his arm on her shoulder but she DID mind when his hand 'accidentally' rubbing her butt. Sango retaliated and in a few minutes there's a crumpled Miroku on the floor, perfect for a mat. Sango dusted her hands in satisfaction while Kagome, Kikyou and Inuyasha sweat dropped.

          "Let's go then," Sango cheerfully said. She kept in mind to step on Miroku on her way out of the class. The other staring wide eyed at her before followed her (without stepping on Miroku). Inuyasha kept to his mind that he wouldn't make Sango angry with him anymore. Not after he saw the gruesome 'death' Miroku had just endured.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome threw herself on her bed, tired of the day's activities. She flopped to her stomach, replaying today's event. Nothing interesting happened at the drama. Just same old Romeo and Juliet drama where the sappiness was enough to made cavity in her teeth. She never fancied a mushy romance story anyway, so it was not a surprise when she fell asleep in the middle of the drama. 

And when she woke up, she was greeted with three maniacal grins. Okay, so it was TWO maniacal grins and ONE amused smile. Apparently she was leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder when she slept and Inuyasha leaned at her when he also fell asleep. Later she found out that Inuyasha wasn't a romance fans either. Sango told them that they made a very cute couple, sleeping like that. Yeah right.

But it's not important, Kagome thought as she took out two photos and negatives from her school bag. She grinned evilly. Being popular had its advantage. Like today, all she had to do was ask Hajime to give her Inuyasha's photo he took. A sweet smile, innocent face and sugary voice did the job. He didn't give any trouble when she took them. Ah, she loved how she could influence people easily.

One of the pictures showed Inuyasha serving guests. And the other showed when he's blushing at our scrutiny. It's just so cute, so perfect as revenge. Kagome cackled evilly, making Buyo jumped from her bed in suspicion. 

Oh yeaaah, she will send these pictures to Sesshoumaru first thing in the morning. When he came over at Saturday, she will watch happily as Sesshoumaru do whatever he wants to play with Inuyasha. This is better than blackmailing. She fell asleep contently with a grin still placed on her face, probably dreaming about what our beloved novelist will do to his brother.

In his room, Inuyasha shivered as he felt chill ran down his spine. 

End of chapter 8

AN: Waaaaaiiiii thank you for the reviews ^^ Yaay I past the 100 *throwing confetti* I LOVE YOU ALL. And big thank you for ssjapan who reviewed my story from chapter one to seven in a row. *glomps her until she turned blue and hit me on the head* I love my reviewers. And for Trunk, I'm sorry but I watched Rahxephon on Vcd so I don't know if it play on TV.

Sorry for the late update. Just finished with final exams and when I entered holiday, I tended to play with my friends (it's been a looooooong time since we met) and trying to keep up with fanfictions out there (Dear God, there are so many good fanfictions I never read). In those busy times I forgot about my own fic. Hey can someone give me any criticism? I need those to improve my writing.

MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEARS


	9. End of Fight and Stupid Revenge

Disclaimer: You all know already. Beside it's not like Takahashi-sensei will read this fic and sue me for using her characters.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure this is the best way?" A woman asked her husband with uncertainty. Her kind face was creased with worry. She and her husband were sitting in their family room, talking with hushed voice as if afraid if anyone beside them heard their conversation. "I'm afraid he'll became worse if we take him back."  
  
Her husband shook his head miserably. "We've done everything we can, honey. We should try the psychologist my friend told me about. It's our last hope."  
  
Tears poured from the woman's eyes, staining her cheek and her husband could do nothing but gather his broken wife into a comforting hug. He ran his hand through her hair and whispered encouraging words to calm her down. Although he himself was in the verge of crying, but as a good husband and a man, he would comfort his wife first then deal with his bottled up feeling.  
  
"He will be cured, honey." Hope was still there, but it was losing up fast in the man's heart. Only God could answer it.  
  
On the second floor, inside a room, a young man with long black hair was sprawled on the bed, uncaring with the disheveled sheet like any other male species in the world. Stack of boxes filled with cloths, game, or anything he has which were put beside the door were the only sign of moving out. Heavy curtains draped on the window blocked out sunlight from entering the dark and cold room.  
  
The boy was staring intently to an old picture. The picture looked like it's been rumpled and then smoothen again for more than a few times. It showed three little girls playing happily on the playground, didn't realize that someone had took their photo without their consent. His white teeth were shown when the boy grinned sinisterly, pleased. His smooth yet evil voice whispered a promise only four walls around him could heard.  
  
"I'm going to get you, girl."  
  
In the same time in Tokyo, two girls sneezed at the same time, spraying their unsuspecting friend with viruses.  
  
  
  
First Kiss  
  
Chapter 9: End of Fight (and Stupid Revenge) By: Lafine  
  
"And he said he will use it in his novel, that prat." Inuyasha fumed for the nth times that day. His mother, Sakura, was listening intently to her son, half amused and half curious with the story his son told. It was different with the story Kagome and Sesshoumaru told her this morning. "Said it will give the reader a good load of romantic crap. What's so romantic about someone in a drag?!"  
  
She felt pity for the young man sat beside her bed but the story itself proved to be a good laughing matter she was confused to give in to laughter or comforting her son's dented ego. She chose the former.  
  
"Mom?!" Inuyasha watched in disbelief and frustration as his mother laughing at his expense. With an indignant huff he said "What's wrong with you peoples? Is this world turning against me?!"  
  
Sakura tried to smother her laugh with her hands and soon after her laugh subsided, she smiled at her pouting son and patted his head while he grumbled like five years old.  
  
"Inuyasha, I believe Sesshoumaru won't do that to his own brother." She still smiled.  
  
"Mom, you forget how cruel Sesshoumaru could be." Inuyasha said with indignant huff. He still remembered when Sesshoumaru cut Inuyasha hair in his sleep when he was graduated from elementary school. He had Xelloss-what his name hairstyle for one year. Thank God for his abnormally fast hair growth. The pleasant memory about that incident only when Sesshoumaru got grounded for one year by their father.  
  
"Now, now, Inuyasha. Don't speak bad about your own brother." Sakura chided playfully.  
  
Although she still loss her memory, she wasn't brooding and pitying herself about it. Inuyasha, her son, was grouchy and had a bad temperament but he stills a good boy. She could laugh and chided him like he was a little boy meanwhile Sesshoumaru, her stepson, was calmer and had the mature aura around him. She decided that he doesn't need her as much as Inuyasha do.  
  
She claimed Shiori as her best friend and from her she know about her past. Shiori also updated her daily about the information about the relationship of Inuyasha and Kagome. From her point of view, Kagome, Shiori's daughter, was a very nice girl and she agreed readily when Shiori offered to match made them. Hey, memory loss had nothing to do with her motherly side. It's a mother's job to 'take care' of her kid.  
  
"I will get revenge on both of them."  
  
Then again, matchmaking Inuyasha and Kagome proved to be difficult since both of them acted like ten years old around each other.  
  
"Darling, revenge will get you nowhere. Why don't you forget about it?" And you guys gave me difficulty if you guys keep continuing this. Get a truce and kiss already. She added to herself, not knowing that they already made a truce and they already kissed. It was a mutual agreement between Kagome and Inuyasha not to tell anything about it.  
  
"I WANT to forget about it, Mom. But she always insult me first."  
  
"I do not." Kagome's voice was heard from the opened door. She smiled at Sakura but frowned at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gladly returned it. "You're the one who insulted me first after the truce. I'm merely tried to got back at you."  
  
"I was joking." Inuyasha muttered, not admitting the fact that he was indeed the one who broke their agreement first. "Besides it's true."  
  
"What did you say?!" Kagome's voice rose slightly.  
  
Sakura, sensing the upcoming argument, decided to intervene before her room became battlefield. She asked with hope literally shone from her eyes. "You two already made a truce? For real?"  
  
From the slight grumble from both teenagers, Sakura decided that the answer is yes. If her leg weren't bind in plaster cast, she would jump around the room like the rabbit from Bambi movie. This matchmaking still had hope!! If she and Shiori could make their son and daughter realize the chemistry between them, hopefully in the next five years she would carry her first grandchildren. Then she asked what's been in everyone's mind about so- called truce.  
  
"Why you both still prank each other?" She asked with a confused frown.  
  
Both Kagome and Inuyasha pointed at each other and screamed. "IT'S HIS/HER FAULT."  
  
"WHAT?! MY FAULT?!" Both demonstrated their same way of thinking by throwing the other with patent glare. Sakura sweat dropped at the increasing battle aura.  
  
Just before the verbal-turned physical fight erupted, Shiori with her impeccable timing entered the room with Miroku trailing behind her. He gave a cheery wave to the glowering Inuyasha and Kagome.  
  
"Hey, Yasha. What's wrong with you?"  
  
"They just fight again, Miroku" Sakura answered. "I'm sorry kids, but could you three leave I and Shiori alone? I need to talk to her."  
  
"Okay, Ma'am. Come on Inuyasha." Miroku got out first and followed by Inuyasha and Kagome, leaving the scheming mothers alone. At the lobby, Miroku asked Kagome if she wanted to go with them to ramen house, Kagome declined much to Miroku's disappointment and Inuyasha's happiness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
As they entered the ramen house Miroku chosen ("It's cheap and the ramen's good."), they ran to someone they least expected to see in a place like that.  
  
Kikyou, the elegant queen of ice and one of the top students, wore a short kimono with the shop's emblem on the back with an apron on top of the kimono was busy delivering guests' orders; she didn't notice the slack- jawed customer on the front door.  
  
"Oi, Miroku, Inuyasha. What are you doing there with that idiot expression?"  
  
The boys turned their gaze from Kikyou to Sango who sat on one of the tables. She waved at them to come and sit at her table. She grinned at them when they still had their idiot expression on their face.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't imagine Kikyou working as a waitress in a ramen house, can you?"  
  
The duo nodded.  
  
"Well, open your eyes wide. It's real even though it's as unbelievable as what you guys did at festival."  
  
"Why she works like this? I thought she's rich." Miroku asked, curiosity bursted out. Inuyasha nodded beside him.  
  
"Well, you thought wrong. It's family matters."  
  
"Family matters?"  
  
"Hey, where's Kagome? She promised to meet me here." Sango asked Miroku, decided to dodge the question. Some things would be better leave unanswered. Besides it's not on her place to tell other about Kikyou's condition. The expression on her face told Miroku, he won't get anything more.  
  
"Keh, why should we know about the wench whereabouts?" Inuyasha answered carelessly. "What?" He asked in self-defense as Miroku nudged him with his elbow at the dirty look Sango threw at him.  
  
"Inuyasha, it's not polite to call Kagome a wench." Miroku said, his eyes darting from Sango to Inuyasha with implied warning, which Inuyasha obliviously ignored as he dug his grave even deeper.  
  
"Why not, with the way she suck up Sesshoumaru whenever he came is a prove."  
  
A hearty smack by a hard, flat plastic landed on his head. He whirled around to see a glowering Kagome, holding a tray with Kikyou behind her holding the ramen bowl with here-we-go-again expression. And indeed Inuyasha and Kagome were going at it again (not in the perverted way, mind you).  
  
"What did you just say, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked sweetly. Miroku, the levelheaded one between the boys could detect the danger but once again Inuyasha showed the world how oblivious he could be.  
  
"You heard it, Kagome. Or you turned deaf because of old age?"  
  
"Why you?" Kagome raised the tray once again, intent to make a dent on Inuyasha's thick skull. Inuyasha caught her hands just in time.  
  
"Oh no, you don't." As Kagome struggled to get free. He stood up and took the tray away from her grasp. Kikyou gladly received it. "I have enough of your childish behavior."  
  
"My CHILDISH behavior?! Inuyasha, may I tell you that YOU'RE the CHILDISH one here. If you're mature like Sesshoumaru then we won't have this conversation." Kagome hissed.  
  
"Don't compare me to that sadist." Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Why? Because you're jealous we get along?"  
  
"HELL NO."  
  
"Oh you are." Kagome said with glee and with singsong voice she said. "Inuyasha is jealous, jealous, jealous." Which Inuyasha retaliated by saying "I'M NOT!!"  
  
Sango and Miroku watched with worry at the verbal fight as it's escalated further. All the customers were staring at their friend and the chef didn't look too happy with the commotion. All of them were shocked when a  
  
"SHUT UP!!" rang through the restaurant, effectively shushing the battling duo. Inuyasha and Kagome stared wide eyes to the one who just yelled.  
  
For the first time in their friendship, Kagome saw Kikyou scowled. Or scream for that matter. The chef himself looked shock at his calm employee and the usual customer gaped at the elegant waitress they adore. A knife could cut through the uneasy silence that filled the room.  
  
"Sit down." Her order was followed immediately by Inuyasha and Kagome. They both looked up at her like guilty kids waiting to be lectured by their mother.  
  
Which is what she's going to do.  
  
"Kagome, you should stop taking every Inuyasha's insults to heart and stop hitting him on the head no matter if he deserve it. And Inuyasha, watch your tongue, I believe your mother don't teach you to speak like that. No one liked to be insulted. No, don't try to protest. You both made a truce and for God's sake, follow that idea. I'm sick of watching you two squabble like a deranged idiot every time you guys met. And you two live in the same house, don't you pity your family, Kagome? Your fight is beginning to bore me. I will not tolerate any of your fighting anymore, especially not here."  
  
Kikyou ended her tirade and watch the squirming Inuyasha and Kagome with satisfaction. Yes, she got her points across. She put the ramen bowl on the table and said to the astonished Sango.  
  
"Here's your order, Sango." After that she left to do her chores.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Two weeks after Kikyou's lecture, Kagome and Inuyasha really having a truce. No more insults, no more 'accident' pranks and to everyone's delight, no more fights. All students finally received their well-deserved peace at lunch break.  
  
At Higurashi's shrine, the other family members started to notice the unusual peace between Kagome and Inuyasha. Grandpa and Sota were happy beyond belief since the peace seemed to settle down unlike the first one. The only one who was disturbed by it was Mrs. Higurashi. If you want to know why, the answer was Kagome and Inuyasha made the peace by avoiding each other. It didn't bode well with her.  
  
"Kagome? Can I come in?" Shiori knocked at her daughter's door, waiting for a few seconds until Kagome said yes. She entered and noticed that her daughter was in her study session, judging by the book clattered on the table.  
  
Kagome looked up from her notes to regard her mother. She couldn't shake the feeling that Shiori wanted another long mother-daughter talk. She didn't mind it, in fact she need it. In these two weeks Kagome was constantly distracted. And tonight was like the other, she wasn't studying the Math notes in front of her. On the contrary she was thinking about Inuyasha's mom question, Kikyou's outburst and the boy in the room beside her. She couldn't find the answer to question number one. Why she and Inuyasha still prank each other even after the truce? Is it because it's the only way, they could show their affection without attracting other's suspicion?  
  
"What's wrong, Mom?" She asked, letting all her current life problems flow away from her brain.  
  
"It's about you and Inuyasha."  
  
Only to get it slammed back to her with double force. So much for the necessary distraction.  
  
"What's about it?" Kagome asked casually, hoping her mother didn't detect her uneasiness. "We didn't fight anymore so you don't have anything to worry."  
  
"In fact that's what I'm worry about."  
  
Kagome widen her eyes in confusion. Her mother is worried because she and Inuyasha didn't fight anymore? Why? She thought everyone would be happy with that. She was happy with it and would be happier if the tense situation between her and Inuyasha gone.  
  
Shiori chuckled at the confusion clearly written on her daughter's face.  
  
"It's not that I WANT both of you to fight again. I just noticed that you two didn't interact much these two weeks. Get along is good but is it necessary to avoid him?"  
  
Kagome heaved a sigh. She didn't really want to avoid Inuyasha but whenever he was around her, he always found reasons to get away before she managed to say 'Hei'. Naturally she thinks it's his way to keep the peace between them and she went along with it. She doesn't want any other fight and she certainly won't come up to him and say "Hey, Inuyasha. Can we talk again? I miss our banter."  
  
Nope, she would never do that.  
  
"We didn't . avoid each other." At here Kagome noticed the raised eyebrow. "Okay so we kinda avoid each other. I don't want it that way but ."  
  
"But?" Shiori asked, waiting for Kagome to elaborate.  
  
"Mom you know us, it's the best thing we can do to stop our stupid wit fight." Kagome said with exasperation. Shiori nodded sagely. "Besides if I went to talk to him, he'll insult me again. I'm tired with it. I want to be friend with him, to forget the bad first meeting but he, being the stubborn idiot he is, just don't listen."  
  
Shiori smiled at her distressed daughter. "But don't you think he deserve to get another chance to feel welcomed in our house? Talk to him, Kagome, I believe he won't do that again."  
  
"He blew every chance I gave." Kagome gave her mother inquisitively. "How do you so sure he won't shove his foot down his throat again next time I talk to him. IF I talk to him."  
  
Shiori smiled mysteriously as she got up. Kagome didn't know that the wall separating her room and Inuyasha's wasn't as thick as Kagome believe and the boy would certainly hear Kagome's outburst earlier about she want to be friend with him. Hopefully, Inuyasha isn't as thick and stubborn as Inutaisho was.  
  
"I have my way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
Inuyasha laid on his bed, listening as Mrs. Higurashi's passed his room. He waited until the soft patters were out of his hearing range before releasing a satisfied sigh. He heard the talk between Kagome and her mom clearly, thanks to his sensitive ears and he couldn't help but to grin.  
  
'So Kagome want to be his friend. It's not a bad thought. And their first meeting could go to hell for all he care. It's what that make him and Kagome enemies.'  
  
Although I don't mind the kiss. It was nice.  
  
'Woah where did that come from?' Startled, Inuyasha sat up on his bed and shook his head vigorously. He didn't like the kiss, end of discussion. His lips felt tingly because it was his first kiss, that's all. He didn't want to think more about it, afraid if it would lead him to a new revelation. He didn't and doesn't like Kagome. And it will stay that way.  
  
But it won't kill him to be friend with her. Again his stubborn heart said.  
  
"Aargh. What is wrong with me?" He asked in irritation. Kagome had done more damage to his pride more than Sesshoumaru ever did. Why he wants to be friend with her?  
  
Because it was him that drive her to do all those things.  
  
Inuyasha noticed that debating with himself were not a good sign of mental health. He shoved the voice to wherever the voice came from but the voice resist.  
  
You know you want to be her friend, admit it.  
  
Inuyasha groaned. 'Fine, if I talk to her tomorrow and remade the truce will you leave me alone?'  
  
No voice answered him.  
  
"I think I should see a psychiatrist." Inuyasha muttered before sleep claimed him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
"Oi, Kagome."  
  
Kagome stopped on her track to school and turned around to see Inuyasha walking towards her. Did he just greet me? Kagome thought in confusion as Inuyasha walked up beside her.  
  
"I want to talk to you." Blunt as ever, Inuyasha started their conversation as they walked together to school. "I . I want to ."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I want to borrow your notes." Inuyasha felt like banging his head to the nearest wall, he wasn't going to say that.  
  
"Sure." Kagome smiled. At least he tried to be civil for once. Mom's right. If I want our situation become better, I should give him another chance. "Hey, Inuyasha, can we get a truce once again? For real this time."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a moment. 'Does this girl can read my mind? She always know what I want to talk about.' But he recovered immediately.  
  
"No more name calling?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes, no more name calling, no more insult." Kagome stated. "And no more stupid revenge for both of us. This time I want this truce to work."  
  
"That's bad, I still want revenge for the photos." Inuyasha grinned at the murderous look Kagome gave. "But I can live without it. You won't break this truce?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
"Pinky swear?" Inuyasha wiggled his pinkie between them and Kagome burst out laughing. "You're too old for pinky swear, Inuyasha. How about hand shake and a promise to be friends?"  
  
"Deal." Inuyasha swooped Kagome's hand and shook it. They looked at each other with smiles on their face before they laugh together, relieving the tense between them completely.  
  
"This is going to be a beautiful friendship, Inuyasha." Kagome said, quoting from a book she read.  
  
"So beautiful it's sickened me." A calm yet dangerous voice said, breaking the trance. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see a male student with curly long black hair tied sneered at them. Recognition hit them like tons of bricks.  
  
"Naraku?!"  
  
"Onigumo?!"  
  
End  
  
AN: Yaaaiii at last he appeared. My favorite number two villain. But I won't described him as a complete evil, he just has slight problem with personality, that's all. Again, I thank you for the wonderful reviews, it's the thing that fanfiction authors cherished. So once again I ask, can I have your reviews? *puppy eyes* 


	10. Hell or Spider?

Disclaimer: Inuyasha does not belong to me yada yada yada  
  
HATCHIM  
  
Sango sneezed. Beside her, Miroku looked at her with worry.  
  
"Are you okay, Sango?"  
  
"Yeah, just got flu," She muttered while wiping her running nose with tissue. "It's all Kagome and Kikyou's fault."  
  
Miroku offered another tissue as Sango started another fit of sneezing while wondering briefly why Sango blamed her friend for the unfortunate flu.  
  
"Hey, Sango, do you want to watch the new action movie?" asked Miroku. He was scrunching the yellow and red leaves on the road with his shoes like a little kid. Fall already came and the wind started to get colder. He walked closer to Sango, shielding her from the frosty breeze (and trying to get a chance to grope).  
  
"Yes, sneeze I want sneeze to." She gave Miroku a suspicious look. They had this kind of conversation before. "If you're sneeze asking me to sneeze a date. sneeze Keep your hand to yourself."  
  
Miroku was more concerned with Sango's unstoppable sneezes rather than her threat. He took off his coat and put it on the sick girl's shoulder. Sango snuggled to the added warmth gratefully.  
  
"You should stay at home. It can get worse." Apprehension was evident in his voice and Sango felt her inside warmed by it. She smiled and answered him softly.  
  
"Can't do that. Today I have a History exam." She noticed Miroku was invading her personal area by walking so close to her but he hadn't try to grope her so she let him be. The school was only another block from their spot and for once Sango wasn't hurried to go there to avoid Miroku and his wandering hand.  
  
He was being nice and gentlemanly.  
  
But that thought was stopped short when Sango felt a familiar hand going to a restricted area. Sango felt her vein popped as she glared to Miroku who kept his expression innocent.  
  
"PERVERT!!"  
  
  
  
First Kiss  
  
Chapter 10: Hell or Spider? By: Lafine  
  
"Kikyou!!"  
  
An exclamation echoed in the class, surprising the one being called. Kikyou looked up from her reading to see Kagome leaning on the door with Inuyasha behind her. Both looked grim and out of breath. Then she noticed Kagome was holding Inuyasha's hand and both didn't look bothered with it.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome marched up to Kikyou desk and pulled her hand, demanding her to follow them out. Kikyou regretfully placed the new novel down on her table as Kagome dragged her to the neighbor class, looking for Sango. She wasn't in there.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Kikyou asked once again. Something bad must have happened since Kagome was obviously frustrated and she wasn't kicking the usual subject of her frustration who was standing behind her. Conclusion number one: Inuyasha is not the fault. That would be a first.  
  
"I just met our ex-classmate."  
  
"So? You want to throw a reunion for that person?" Kikyou asked casually. Kagome dare to disturb her reading for a simple reason like that? She would ignore her until the end of the week as a punishment.  
  
Kagome looked at her with disbelief. "No way I'm going to throw a party for him."  
  
"Oi Miroku," Inuyasha shouted when he saw his friend following Sango down the hall. A bright red handprint on his cheek told the situation to Inuyasha. No wonder Sango was breathing fire to an apologizing Miroku.  
  
Sango noticed Inuyasha's shout and immediately ran to him.  
  
"Inuyasha, tell your perverted friend to keep his hand off me." She protested. "I will hack his hand if he keeps doing that."  
  
"Sango." Kagome interrupted. "He came back."  
  
"Who?" Confusion written at Sango's face while Kikyou looked irritated.  
  
"Onigumo."  
  
Kagome's short answer changed Sango and Kikyou's expression as fast as a bolt of lightning. Sango kicked the wall and cursed angrily. Kikyou schooled her expression to her usual impassive one but she was biting her lower lip.  
  
"When did you see him?" Kagome answered Kikyou's question and the trio was lost in their own thought. Each wondering about what Onigumo would do to them. It was always nasty.  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Miroku butted in. The guys had been standing on the side while the girls had their conversation and Inuyasha was looking as sullen as the girls. He didn't like being left out.  
  
"Let find a quiet place first." Inuyasha suggested. Many students started to arrive since it's almost time for the first hour. They chose the school's abandoned backyard to continue. Inuyasha leaned against the wall and the girls were sitting on the steps while Miroku took his spot in front of them.  
  
"Well, start explaining. It's almost time." Miroku started as everyone beside him only looked glum. Or in Inuyasha's case, sulking angrily. "Who is this Onigumo?"  
  
The trio looked at each other, arguing silently to choose the person to tell Miroku. The choice fell to Sango. She cleared her throat before explaining.  
  
"Onigumo was our classmate before he moved out at the end of sixth grade. He was a problematic child, always creating trouble and liked to steal things. He's the epitome of everything evil. And he ." Sango glanced at Kikyou. "Has this weird fixation with Kikyou."  
  
"Weird fixation?"  
  
"He was obsessed with me." Kikyou said it with a tinge of annoyance. "Claiming me to be his and tried to sexually harass me at sixth grade. Thankfully Kagome was there."  
  
Horror struck Miroku. "At the age of twelve?! Even I wasn't interested with girls at that age."  
  
The other four glared at him for his misplaced humor, Miroku quickly divert the unwanted attention to Inuyasha by asking him a question. "Do you have any sentiment towards that Onigumo too, Inuyasha?"  
  
"I know him as Naraku. He's a slimy bastard who used other people to do nasty things. Never do things with his own hand." Inuyasha snorted. "Never heard him harass girls but he's the mastermind of drug's gang at Kyoto. Dunno why he hates me and loves making my life a complete hell."  
  
"So, Naraku and Onigumo are his names?" Miroku shook his head solemnly. "Poor guy. His parents must be delusional when they chose the name."  
  
"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM HERE." Inuyasha bopped Miroku, irritated with how easy his friend's taking the would-be-source-of-problems.  
  
"Besides it's not his real name." Kagome added with annoyance. She wanted to said that no parents who sane enough would name their child Spider Demon or Hell but it would lead to another argument with Inuyasha. His parents named him dog demon. "I don't remember the name though."  
  
"Hitomi Kagewaki." Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Kikyou with confusion when she muttered. "It's his real name."  
  
They "Ooh"ed. Kagome and Sango wondered why Kikyou remembers his name while Inuyasha and Miroku burst out at the old sounding name. They didn't let the question to the surface.  
  
"Let's go black to class. Bell's already ringing." Kikyou stood up and dusted her skirt. "There's no point thinking about him when he probably won't enter this school."  
  
How wrong Kikyou was. (This would make a good cliffhanger.)  
  
Kagome and Kikyou ran to their class, being late for ten minutes. Kagome's mind worked multiple reasons to throw at the teacher.  
  
"We're sorry, Sir." Kagome opened the door to the class and bowed to the teacher to show her regret with Kikyou behind her doing the same. "We were ."  
  
Her words trailed when she saw the person standing beside the teacher.  
  
There Onigumo was standing proudly with the same uniform Kagome has seen in the morning. He was going to introduce himself to the class before Kagome and Kikyou entered. He gave a calculative glance at Kagome's unbelieving expression (Kikyou was back with her cold look).  
  
"It's okay, Miss Higurashi, Miss Mikotonashi. Sit down, Mister Hitomi hasn't start with his introduction." The teacher said, not realizing the electric glare Kagome sent at the new student.  
  
Kagome and Kikyou nodded, they walk to their seats while watching Onigumo warily. The nice day had turned up to be bad for Kagome and knowing Onigumo, the next following day would be more worse than today. The sinister smile on Onigumo's face proved it . wait a minute, his smile was always leering, not evil.  
  
"My name is Hitomi Kagewaki but I preferred to be called Naraku," at this he sent a freezing glare to dare anyone to ask. It's not needed though. This class never made jokes about people's name. "I was transferred from Kyoto."  
  
"Does anyone want to ask anything?" The teacher said after Onigumo finished with his short, chapped introduction. The students merely raised their eyebrows at the question. Pleasantries were never on top of their list. After a minute of silence, the teacher gave up. "Then Mister Hitomi, your seat is behind Miss Higurashi."  
  
The teacher missed Kagome's look of horror.  
  
"Now open the book from page 176." He picked up the chalk, after Onigumo took his seat. "Today we'll learn about Japanese Warring Era."  
  
Kagome struggled to concentrate on the study but the fact that Onigumo is sitting behind her made her panic. He could stab her from behind when she wasn't looking and knowing him for six unpleasant years, he would. She stiffened when she felt Onigumo's breath on her ear.  
  
Naraku leaned over his desk when the teacher was facing the board. He whispered to Kagome's ear and was pleased when Kagome shivered.  
  
"I still remember what you and Kikyou did, Kagome."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I HATE HIM!!!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs. Sango gave her an irritated look.  
  
"We all hate him, Kag." Sango pointed up the obvious. "Except Miroku here of course. He never knew Onigumo before."  
  
"Why do we have to follow you anyway?" Inuyasha grumbled. He and Miroku were being dragged to accompany Kagome and Sango to walk Kikyou to her work place. He wasn't happy with it.  
  
Kagome gave him a pointed look. "Because I know Onigumo still has the hots for Kikyou and we have to protect her from whatever evil plans he has. And you will have the opportunity to beat him into pulp if he tries something funny."  
  
"Really, Kagome. I'm touched with your concern but walking me to and from school everyday is a bit drastic. I have my job and the middle exams are few weeks away. You need to study, right?" Kikyou asked. Her work place was still a kilometer away; she quickened her pace so she wouldn't be late. "Besides how do you know he still has the hot for me? You're being paranoid."  
  
"I am NOT paranoid. Kikyou, you're supposed to be worried. In the class he said to me that he still remember us. Who knows what kind of revenge he's planning for the beating I gave him five years ago? He's an obsessed stalker, Kikyou."  
  
Inuyasha stared at Kagome with awe. "You beat him?"  
  
"Of course. Would you stay quiet if there's someone hurting your friend? You beat him at least once too, right?"  
  
Inuyasha shook his head with regret. "I almost once but he managed to flee before I'm finished with his cronies. Other times I have no evidence to blame him. He's a slimy git."  
  
Kagome scrunched her nose with distaste. "Funny, he wasn't like that before. Usually he would fight back."  
  
Kagome's ponder was cut with Sango's sneeze. She and Inuyasha were walking in the front of their friends, Sango and Miroku on the back with Kikyou safely protected in the middle. They watched Sango sneezed for five more times before they decided Sango could be spare from the job accompanying Kikyou. They waved goodbye to Sango and Miroku who walk her home (much to Sango's protest).  
  
"I don't want him to walk me home!!" Sango yelled when a very happy Miroku dragged her away. "HEEELP."  
  
"Bye, Sango. Eat, drink the medicine take a shower and sleep. You'll be better tomorrow." Kagome waved, ignoring the curse that went to her way.  
  
"Work up sweat by beating Miroku, Sango." Inuyasha advised. "It will make you feel better."  
  
When Sango and Miroku turned around the corner, Inuyasha and Kagome grinned to each other.  
  
"How long will it be until Sango shout 'Pervert!!'? My bet is two minutes."  
  
"My guess is five minutes. What's the bet?"  
  
Inuyasha thought for a second. "If you lose, you'll teach me for the exams, if you win, I'll do your bidding for a week."  
  
"Deal. Hey, where's Kikyou?"  
  
"Eh, dunno."  
  
A short scream was heard from where Sango and Miroku went. Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Ha ha. I win." He made 'Victory' sign with his fingers.  
  
"Damn."  
  
Inuyasha's happiness over his win and Kagome's grumpiness were swap away when another scream was heard from different way. A scream belonged to Kikyou.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Kagome and Inuyasha were waving goodbye to Sango and Miroku, Kikyou sneaked past them and hurried to her work place. Kagome would have a panic fit when she realized her friend was gone but she couldn't risk being late to her job.  
  
"Kagome was being unreasonable." She muttered. "Onigumo won't hurt me."  
  
"But this Naraku will."  
  
Kikyou screamed but it was cut short when she felt him hit her behind her neck. Cold and harsh hands catched her as unconsciousness greeted her.  
  
Naraku smirked at the prize on his hands. He held her bridal style and stored her to his car. He's been following Kikyou and Kagome since they left the school, undetected. Finally the chance came when he saw Kikyou leave her protective friend. His plan was going smoothly, he thought as he drove away. From his rearview mirror, he watched as Kagome and Inuyasha arrived, too late to rescue their friend.  
  
End  
  
AN: Sorry for the bad grammar but English is not my first language. My friend (whose English is better than me) beta-read all the chapters and I hope there's none of the bad grammar anymore. To Someone, hey, don't worry, I never take any offense, rather I thank you for your critique. I do really need beta-reader. 


	11. Mission Impossible

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

AN: Sorry for the late update, I don't have any time to write since school started. And when I had the time, my computer busted up and my friend took his sweet time to repair it. The day my beloved computer got back, I had to study for mid-semester exams. Isn't it suck? Well enough of my blabbering and on with the story. Beware, it's long.

Chocolate is good. It's a God sent for sick people like her.

… Okay, so it's not good for sick people, but hey, all she suffered was a severe case of burnt wound, amnesia and broken legs and arm. Therefore she was allowed to eat chocolate as many as she like, right? Chocolate cream, chocolate liquor, chocolate milkshake, Toblerone, Swiss Lindt's Excellence, Godiva and many other type of chocolate, you name it. May God bless her stepson. She's going to be a fat pig ready to be slaughtered when she's out of the hospital.

          "Good morning, Sakura." Mr. Nakano, the ever-punctual doctor, strode in to the room without knocking. Sakura yipped and used her good hand to shove the chocolate's wrappings under her blanket. She smiled sheepishly at the stern doctor.

          "Want some?" She offered the unopened pieces. The doctor shook his head.

          "It's not good to eat so many amount of chocolate like that, Sakura. You can get diabetes." 

          "But, I can't do anything else. I'm boreeeeed." 

The doctor mentally raised his eyebrow at his whiney patient, the chocolate already having its toll, but outwardly he kept his cool. "Really? You could ask Shiori to bring you books. How's your wound?"

          "Itchy."

          "Nothing else?"

          "Nope."

The doctor filled the form idly. Sakura's condition was already improving; all he had to do is administer the salve for the burnt wound or check the broken bones if it healed perfectly. In two or three months, Sakura would be up and running, burning out the calories. 

          "How about your son? I heard you and your friend are planning something."

          "How'd you know?" 

          "Nurses."

          "Ah." Sakura nodded in understanding. "It's nothing big, actually. Just a little plan to make my little Inuyasha and Kagome fall in love with each other. It's named dundundun The Trip of Love." (AN: Crappy title, I know)

This time, Mr. Nakano's right eyebrow rose inquisitively. Sakura grinned from ear to ear.

          "May I …"

          "Nope. It's top secret between me and Shiori so hah." She cackled insanely.

Mr. Nakano went out of the room after he finished his examination and wondered if memory loss has something to do with age regressing mind, maybe he could write a thesis about that. On the other hand, maybe Sakura was already crazy before the amnesia. Who knows?

**First Kiss**

Chapter 11: Mission Impossible

By: Lafine

          "Fuck." 

Those simple four letters word summarized the situation Inuyasha and Kagome were currently in. One moment they were having a nice, friendly bet and the next moment they knew, Kikyou was gone. Gone with the wind. Lost in the mist. Kidnapped (a BIG possibility) by the evil incarnation with the name Naraku to who-know-where. 

This was bad. Totally, awfully bad.

          "What should we do?" Kagome asked worriedly. "We should call Sango and Miroku."

          "Call us for what?" Miroku asked from behind her, not forgetting to cop a feel. "We heard this awfully high pitch soprano voice screamed so we came back to check on Inuyasha."

Kagome smacked him senseless with Sango's help before returning to the matter at hand.

          "Kikyou's gone!!" 

          "WHAT?! How can that be?"

          "She must have sneaked away when we saw you off. I and Inuyasha were be … talking and we realized Kikyou was missing when we heard her scream."

          "It was Kikyou? I never thought her voice could be that high." Miroku muttered, remembering how windows broke a few minutes ago. The other tuned out his (unneeded) observation.

          "Naraku must have kidnapped her." Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango decided instantly. Miroku looked at them skeptically. "How could you guys be so sure?"

          "There is no other suspect, besides Naraku always do everything, mainly illegal, to get what he wants." Inuyasha said with Kagome and Sango nodding in agreement. They had enough bad experience with Naraku to know his twisted personality.

          "Well, if you say so …" Miroku shrugged. "Then don't waste precious time, let's go rescue Kikyou now. Does anyone have an idea where he took her?" 

Three blank expressions answered his question. Miroku groaned in exasperation. "You don't know?! How can you save her if you don't have any idea where to begin with? You guys are idiots." 

          "Who you're calling an idiot, huh?" Inuyasha grabbed Miroku's uniform collar and shook him. Miroku smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, Inuyasha, just a slip of tongue."

          "We could always try his house." Sango offered and then she turned to Kagome. "Do you know his address, Kagome?" 

Kagome shook her head. She didn't pay any attention when he introduced himself in front of class, feeling that she won't need it. Now she regretted it, if she listened maybe they had an idea where he took her best friend. She wrung her hand in worry. What if Onigumo continued the harassment she managed to stop five years ago? She couldn't forgive herself if anything happened to Kikyou.

Inuyasha noticed the crestfallen Kagome. 'Oh my God, she will cry any minute. I hate it when girls cry.' And in a voice that he hoped sounded irritated, he said, "It's no one's fault. Besides I bet he didn't tell his address to anyone, after all the bad guy always want his hideout to be a secret."

          "Inuyasha." Kagome smiled at Inuyasha's attempt to cheer her. "Tha …"

Inuyasha interrupted before Kagome finished. "Keh, if you have time to cry it will be better if we find out his house."

          "I'm not crying." 

          "Yeah, but you're almost to." 

          "Guys, you will break your second truce if it keeps up." Sango intervened. "We better go back to school and ask Mrs. Masumi de vil. *frown* if she feels generous enough today maybe we can know."

Their hope packed its bag and fled. Mrs. Masumi was the headmaster's secretary. She's an old woman who HATES students and always makes everything difficult for students. All the students nicknamed her Cruella de vil.

          "Damn, we won't know even after we die." Inuyasha cursed. "That old, skinny, bagpipe will never tell anything."

Miroku cleared his throat. After he got the so desired attention from his friends, a big grin make its way to his face and he said, "Leave the search to me."

~*~*~*~*

In Miroku's room, Sango and Kagome sat on the bed while Inuyasha sat cross-legged on the floor. He turned the computer on and connected it to the Internet. After a few minutes of silence beside the modem's voice, Sango let the question to surface.

          "What are you doing, Miroku? You said to leave the search to you but I don't think Yahoo Search Engine has any pages with Onigumo's information."

Miroku tutted. "Sango, Sango, Sango. Let me show you that my hands can do something other than groping."

          "So you realized that you're groping her the entire time." Inuyasha snorted. Miroku sent him a look to shut up. Inuyasha just shrugged it off.

          "You see, our school has its own website."

          "And it doesn't contain any of the students file if you don't know." Inuyasha added. Miroku glared at him. "Let me finish. The website itself doesn't have any information about the students BUT it connects us to the school's computer and I have my way to reach the students' data."

          "You mean you can hack school's computer?" Sango said in a newfound admiration before it dissipated and turned into a frown. "So that's why you know every female student's number." 

Miroku grinned. "Yes, aren't I a genius?" 

Sango threw him a look that can be called dirty before relented. Right now she didn't have time to smack Miroku for doing something like that. They were racing against time and Miroku usually took at least one hour of unconsciousness when she really hit him.

Miroku typed on his keyboard and Sango leaned from behind him to look at the monitor. She propped her elbows on Miroku's chair to get better leverage. Behind them, Kagome and Inuyasha, who took Sango's seat, whispered to each other.

          "They really fit each other, don't you think?" Kagome said with a giddy voice. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her. "I think Sango really likes Miroku, do you think Miroku likes her too?"

          "I don't think so. Sango always gets angry when Miroku gropes her."

          "Well, doh. You really don't know anything about girl, do you? Will you like it if someone you like gropes you?"

          "Yeah." Inuyasha answered instantly. Kagome looked at him with disbelief. Either for the easy way Inuyasha said it or the fact that Inuyasha likes being groped. She shook her head.

          "Okay, what will we do if we find Onigumo?" Kagome asked.

          "What's with the abrupt change of conversation? And it's when, not if." Inuyasha scoffed. "First we can beat him to the ground, after that we can try tying him up and whip him or maybe tying him to a big stone and kick him to the river so he'll drown or we can stick needles under his nails or …"

          "Woah, change the conversation again." Kagome said, almost screaming. She didn't need to know the torture Inuyasha prepared for Onigumo. Her poor mind and stomach can't handle it.

          "What's wrong, Kagome?" Sango turned her head to find Kagome covering her ears with her hand and Inuyasha looking smug. "What are you two doing?"

          "Nothing, Sango." Inuyasha said innocently. "We're only talking about the weather." Sango gave him the "Yeah right" expression and turned her attention once again to Miroku.

          "Have you found it?"

          "Wait a second. Ahah, there it is." Miroku clicked enter and in the monitor, Naraku's profile showed up. Inuyasha and Kagome stood up from their seats and crowded behind Miroku. "Hey, no pushing."

Name: Hitomi Kagewaki

Birth date/place: 29 September 1986/Tokyo

Home: 1/3 Nerima Fn 5, Tokyo 

Telephone: 011-62-8327563

(AN: Sorry, I don't know any address or phone number in Japan)

With the information in hand, the group went.

~*~*~*~*~

          "Man, he's rolling on the money." Miroku whistled in their hiding place. Naraku's house was inside a complex, which is famous for its rich people. An extravagant two stories European type house that stands across a park where Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome were hiding. The sky was dark because it's almost eight o'clock. "Do you think he has his private pool?"

          "Shut up, Miroku. Now let's rehearse the plan. Kagome and I search the second floor while Miroku and Sango cover the first floor. If you find Kikyou, haul her to the exit and meow two times. If you find Naraku first, beat him and meow one times. Do you understand?"

          "Yeah, but why meow? You're INU-yasha, I think barking is better." Inuyasha gritted his teeth. "Miroku, you should stop saying humorless gag in situation like this, I might give in to the temptation to beat you into a bloody pulp."

Miroku put a hand to his heart and sighed dramatically. "Dear Lord, I only wanted to lighten the heavy situation we are in and what kind of response do I get. Oh, life is unfair indeed."

Sango bopped him. "Okay, let's go now. I think no one's at home." 

If anyone were on the street or watching out of their window, they would see four suspicious teenagers tiptoeing to the dark house but since there was no one, the fours suspicious teenagers managed to climb the house's fence without rousing any voice. Well, aside from the hissing voice of a cat whose tail was stepped on by Inuyasha. 

~*~*~*~*

Inuyasha climbed up the tree beside the balcony with feline grace with Kagome following behind him. For some reason she didn't want to be the first to climb so he made way first (Inuyasha wonders why). He gripped the branch and stabilized himself. After making sure that he won't slip and break his neck, Inuyasha extended his hand to Kagome who accepted it gratefully. They spied the closed window for a moment before Inuyasha jumped to the balcony without voice. After inspecting it, he turned to Kagome.

          "Come on, Kagome. No one's here." 

          "Wait a minute." Kagome whispered from her position. She was struggling with her short uniform skirt and the wind was making it difficult. She doesn't have any intention of flashing Inuyasha and would rather die if it happened. And so, Kagome jumped with her hands clasping the hemline of her skirt. Even though she had A+ for her physical education, it didn't mean she could land smoothly without the help of her hand to balance herself.

Kagome slipped.

And she would have had a nasty bruise if Inuyasha didn't have the reflex of superhuman and caught her before she became friends with the hard marmer floor. Unfortunately for them, Inuyasha wasn't prepared for the momentum of Kagome slamming to him and they both toppled backwards.

After a couple of shushed groans, Kagome realized their position and blushed. She was on top of Inuyasha. Her face resting against Inuyasha's chest and her hands were on his hips. One of his hand was wrapped around her shoulder and the other around her waist and she could feel Inuyasha's heartbeat under his uniform. If possible, the blush went deeper. 

Kagome's immediate reaction was to push herself off Inuyasha and she was almost fighting to get out of his embrace. In the process of entangling herself, she elbowed the poor puppy on his stomach. Kagome stopped when she heard Inuyasha grunted.

          "Sorry, Inuyasha. I didn't hit you hard, did I?" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha propped himself with his elbow and release the grip he had on Kagome. He massaged his stomach with his palm while muttering unintelligible words.

          "Be careful." He muttered. Inuyasha would gladly throw a few curse words in but he held back. The worry Kagome had didn't make her realize their new position but Inuyasha was definitely aware. Kagome was kneeling in front of him with her hands on his shoulder and one of his legs was between her legs. The blush made its appearance on Inuyasha's face this time. He thanked every deity he knows that Miroku wasn't around to make a lewd joke about it. He pushed her away gently. "I'm okay. Could you please get up?"

Kagome realized their position and the blush made itself known again on her face. "Sorry." She stood and offered her hand to Inuyasha. Inuyasha watched at the hand hesitantly before taking it and pushed himself of the ground. They went into an awkward silence.

A revengeful cat chose that time to jump at Inuyasha's face, clawed him and ran before Inuyasha registered what's happening. 

          "Ow, stupid cat. What was that for?" Inuyasha rubbed his cheek where tiny claw prints were showing. "Wait until I catch you and fed you to Buyo."

Kagome laughed and shook her head, ignoring the Buyo joke. "We should be checking the house now. We don't have anytime to waste." She walked to the window and gave it an experimental push. "Well, he knew enough to never leave your window open when no one's at home. *sigh* What should we do, Inuyasha?"

          "Leave it to me." He grinned smugly. He kneeled to peek at the window's lock structure before pulling out a pin from his hair and started to fiddle with it. Within a few seconds, the window gave a click sound and Inuyasha pushed the window open. "Please make yourself at home."

          "Gee, Inuyasha. If you take the wrong road, you'll end up as a thief." Kagome followed him through the windows. After their eyes adjusted to the lightless room, they noted a few 'odd' things about the room.

          "Hey, Inuyasha. Do you see what I think I'm seeing?" Kagome tugged at his arm. Inuyasha followed Kagome's line of sight and scrunched up his nose in disgust. "Yeah, I see that too. This must be Naraku's room."

          "He uses baboon skin as a blanket. Eeew, is that thing real?"

          "White baboon skin." Inuyasha corrected. "And yeah, I think it's real."

          "Ugh, I feel sick."

          "Wait until later. Now we have to find any clue about Kikyou." 

Inuyasha and Kagome returned to their task and started to rummage the room, leaving the baboon-clad bed as the last thing to investigate.

~*~*~*~*~*

Meanwhile on the first floor, Sango and Miroku entered the house without much difficulty. The back door wasn't locked and it led straight to the kitchen. A nice, homely kitchen, Sango noted. 

          "Hey, Miroku. Come on, we can't waste any time." 

          "Oh my, Sango, I never thought you would be so eager with my presence." Miroku grinned. His white teeth shone in the relatively dark room. Sango rolled her eyes. "Miroku, stop making everything I say sound so perverted."

          "But I'm born that way. Look at my lineage, you know my father." Miroku whined. Sango ignored him. She was walking to the front door to check on the coat closet. Usually in the movie, the bad guy tied and gagged the hostage in it. But reality proved otherwise, Sango found nothing resembling Kikyou in there.

          "Maybe there's an underground room in this house. Miroku, stop nagging and start searching." Irritated, Sango was tempted to kick him. He did as he told with a pout on his face. "I feel like a burglar."

          "No, we're not. A burglar takes other people's thing while we are merely searching for our friend. This house's occupants are responsible for it." 

          "Okay, okay. Hey, Sango, I know it's not the time to ask this but do you want to go to the movie after the exams?"

          "You're right; it's not the right time." Sango said and started to search the next room.

Miroku sighed. "Why you do never give me any chance? What did I do wrong?" Sango went out of the room and gave him a slanted look. "Ask yourself, pervert."

          "You mean, if I don't grope you, you will be my girlfriend?" Miroku's face lightens up. "That's kind of hard, but I will do it."

Sango's left eye twitched with the carefree response. She didn't want Miroku to think that it was easy to get her. Her mind filled her with many things she could try to kick him off. She settled to one choice. "Well, let's bet. If you can enter 3-A next year, I will be your girlfriend but you can't …" Sango grinned. "You will stop all those pervert joke, action etc. Oh yeah, you have to burn all the porn magazines under your bed too."

          "How do you know about the magazine?"

Sango scowled. So her guess was right. "So do you accept or not?"

With a shining smile that could rival the sunlight, Miroku clasped both of Sango's hand into his and cried joyously. "Of course."

And the front door chose that time to open.

~*~*~*~*~*

          "Oh my." A woman gasped as the scene sunk in. Beside her, her husband stood and watched them warily. He was ready to shout 'Thief' but his wife asked first. "Who are you two?"

          "We're not suspicious people." Sango's tongue spouted the sentence without thinking. After she said it, she felt like hitting herself. Now, they became more suspicious. "This is not like what its looks like."

Miroku added, "Yeah, we're just uh … venturing around." This sentence made the aggravated man who was undeniably Naraku's father became angrier. Miroku smiled sheepishly and raised his hand to pacify the situation. "We were looking for someone."

          "And who is that someone?" The man said through gritted teeth. "Do you youngster KNOW that entering someone's place WITHOUT permission can put you two in jail?"

          "For Naraku's father, he sure knows law, don't you think, Sango?" Miroku whispered to Sango who stood beside him. Sango nodded.

          "What are you two whispering?" The harsh tone made the two jumped and smiled guiltily.

          "Nothing, Sir." There was a panic note in Miroku's voice. "I'm sure we can talk this through. We were searching for …"

          "Oi, Miroku, Sango, do you find any …" Inuyasha's voice trailed. He was walking down the stair and stopped when he saw two pairs of angry eyes and another two of exasperation was directed at him. Behind him, Kagome bumped to him when he stopped. "Oh no."

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Kagome rubbed her nose and hadn't known the situation.

"We're in deep shit."

          "MASUMI, CALL THE POLICE." The man decided that he didn't like the teenagers that barged to his house and want them out. His wife immediately searched for the hand phone in her bag at the order.

          "Sir, I believe we should talk first. This is just a misunderstanding." Miroku tried to smooth the situation they were in. "We can talk it out."

The man and his wife paid no heed. Right now, the wife was calling the police number. "You youngsters can tell about what you're doing today at court."

          "WE'RE JUST LOOKING FOR NARAKU. HE KIDNAPPED OUR FRIEND." Kagome snapped. Her nerves were suffering since morning when she and Inuyasha met with Naraku on the street. It couldn't handle the thought of being imprisoned by police. What will her family say? Or her friends?

However, her shout stopped the man and his wife. They looked at Kagome and Inuyasha then at Sango and Miroku before back again. They looked weary all of a sudden. The woman cancelled the call and looked down at the floor, while the man massaged his forehead. 

          "Is he doing something again?" At last, the man spoke again but he is no longer threatening. Kagome, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku sighed in relief. Miroku decided that he should be the one who converse with the pair since the other looked ready to snap at the possible wrong words. After all only he was the one who didn't know about Naraku. That would make him view everything that happened with an objective perspective.

They sat on the sofa that would have been comfortable if only the situation wasn't tense and heavy. Masumi, Naraku's mother, was serving tea to everyone before she sat down beside her husband, Taiki.

          "Thank you for your hospitality." Miroku formally said. 

          "It's fine. Please tell us, is what your friend just said right? That Naraku kidnapped your other friend."

Miroku nodded after kicking Inuyasha who tried to answer. He inherited the silver tongue every man of his family had, along with the perversity, and was sure that if Inuyasha tried to explain the situation, they would be sent to jail faster than Naraku thinking up a new plan.

          "We're not very sure, but all the clue points up to him." Of course there were no clue but they didn't have to know that. "We knew that our previous action is unacceptable but we didn't know any other way to prove it. We were looking for our friend's whereabouts and decided that it would be the best way. We're really sorry to cause disturbance for both of you, but we really need to know about Naraku. Do you have any idea where he took our friend?"

Taiki and Masumi exchanged glance. They vaguely knew about their son's actions but could do nothing to stop him. They didn't have the heart to take a firm decision since he was their only child. And parental love always blinds people.

          "We don't know." Taiki said slowly. "He never tells anything to us. I'm sorry but we can't do anything for you."

          "Sorry won't bring my friend back, mister." Kagome stood up suddenly. Her anger flared around her. Her fist clenched beside her. "I'm sorry to say this but Onigumo is a pain in the ass. *In here Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku's jaws dropped* I've known him since elementary school and he always gets on everyone's nerve. He had this strange obsession with Kikyou and he almost raped her in the end of sixth semester. And now, she is in his hand without any protection. Who knows what he's doing. Do you think I can accept your sorry just like that?"

Kagome was screaming at the end of the tirade. The other stared wide eyes at Kagome with their mouth hanging open. They snapped back in place when Masumi burst out to tears.

          "We … we don't want it to be that way either but we can do nothing." Masumi said between hiccups. "Kagewaki was such a good boy before it happened. When he was in elementary school he's still all right but after he enter junior high school, he became even worse. We've tried many psychologies but none succeed. We're at loss too." Taiki hugged his wife and tried to sooth her. He looked at them gravely.

          "Please, could you please go? We really don't know anything. If we do, we'll tell you immediately."

Kagome was going to protest but Sango held her. "Kagome, I think they're telling the truth. Come on we can't waste any time here. We have to find another place."

          "We're sorry for the inconvenience." Miroku said as Taiki accompanied them to the front door. Sango was holding onto Kagome who looked ready to explode. Taiki shook his head.

          "No, it's our fault that we can't teach our son. We pray that your friend will be alright."

Kagome was ready to shout again. How irresponsible can Naraku's parents be? But a familiar voice from the front door stopped her.

          "I'm home." Kagome, Sango and Inuyasha recognized the deep voice, which rang every subliminal alarm in their body, easily.

          "Naraku." Inuyasha growled and without wasting any time, he ran to the front door. Kagome and the others followed suit. "NARAKU!!"

Indeed it was Naraku who was standing beside the front door. He was in the middle of releasing his shoes. He blinked when Inuyasha stormed to him and grabbed his collar added with a threatening glare.

          "Where did you take Kikyou?" He growled. Naraku blinked again.

          "Inuyasha?" He asked. "Is it you?"

"Damn right. And you'll be dead if you don't answer me." 

          "Wow, it's almost two years since the last time we met." Naraku, the evilest and twisted being ever graced the earth, smiled INNOCENTLY at Inuyasha. Inuyasha's left eye twitched. He looked behind Inuyasha and the smile broke into a grin. "Kagome, Sango. You came to play. Who's the other guy?"

The fact that Naraku, of all people, greeted them in a casual manner brought chills in everyone's bones. 

          "What's wrong? You guys look pale." Inuyasha dropped Naraku and took two steps back.

          "Okay, who are you and what did you do to Naraku?" Inuyasha pointed an accusing finger to him. Naraku frowned.

          "Naraku? My name is Kagewaki."

          "Don't play dumb with me." Inuyasha hissed. "I will send you to the real hell if you keep it up."

          "But my name is really Kagewaki." He protested. 

Oookay, something was definitely wrong here.

          "Kagewaki, is it really you?" Taiki asked hopefully. "You're not Naraku anymore?"

'Naraku' rolled his eyes. "What's wrong with you people? Who is Naraku?"

Tears welled up in Taiki's eyes. He shouted to his wife to come. "Masumi, Kagewaki is back. Our Kagewaki is back." His wife rushed into the scene with her puffy eyes and watched with mixture of disbelief and hope at Taiki. "Are you sure?"

          "What's wrong with you, mom, dad?" Naraku scowled. "Is this some kind of drama?"

Instead of answering, Taiki and Masumi rushed to their son and engulfed him in a hug. Masumi cried again but this time Taiki followed suit. On the side, Inuyasha, Kagome and Sango had developed a sudden tic on their left eyes at the touching scene, while Miroku …

          "Aaaaww, isn't that sweet?" The other looked at him like he just said something foul and nasty.

          "Mom, dad? I can't breathe." Naraku protested but his parents didn't give any heed. They kept hugging him and crying as if he was their long lost child.

After five minutes of it, Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore.

          "EXCUSE ME. But we have a PROBLEM here."

Masumi and Taiki stared at Inuyasha as if not expecting him to be there. 

          "We want to know where Oni … your son took Kikyou." Kagome said, unsure to call the long black haired boy Naraku or Onigumo or Kagewaki for that matter. Everything was just too weird to understand. The guy was too weird.

          "Kikyou? I already took her home. It's really weird, I think I woke up in some kind of storage room and Kikyou was there, tied up. I don't know who did that and I released her. Thankfully we didn't meet with the person when we went out from there."

Kagome looked flustered. "So you mean, Kikyou is home now?"

          "Yes." 

Kagome dashed out of the house and ran to the street, screaming, "If she is hurt in any ways, I'll be back to kill you." 

          "Well. Let's go follow her." Sango dragged Miroku with her while Inuyasha threw a suspicious glare at Naraku before he went out. Inside the house, Naraku stared at his parents.

          "What was that all about?"

~*~*~*~*~*

          "Kikyou, Kikyou." Kagome knocked at the apartment's door furiously. She didn't miss a beat and almost hit Kikyou when she opened the door. Kikyou frowned at her.

          "Kagome, I told you many times. Don't …" Kikyou's admonition was cut short when Kagome threw her arms around her and enveloped her in a bone crushing hug.

          "Kikyou, you're okay." Kagome cried. The pent-up worries for her best friend flowed like water from her nerves. "I thought you're going to die."

Kikyou's eyes soften. She patted Kagome's shoulder and looked at Sango who looked as relieved as Kagome. Sango smiled and hugged her too. "I thought Onigumo got you."

          "We're really grateful that you're okay, Kikyou." Miroku said. He opened his arms and was about to join the hugging when Inuyasha pulled his uniform to stop him.

          "I'm okay. Sorry to make you guys worried." 

          "So you really weren't kidnap by Naraku?" Inuyasha asked. All that time and effort was for nothing? 

Kikyou kept a straight face. "I was kidnapped by him."

          "But he said he released you and took you home." 

          "Yes, he did that."

          "So why did he kidnap you and released you afterwards? What's his purpose?"

          "Guys. I think you should go home for now. I need time to order my mind.  I will tell you the story tomorrow when I'm ready."

          "But …" Kagome protested. Kikyou silenced her with a trained glare. Kagome pouted. "Okay, but tomorrow, I and Inuyasha will pick you up for school. Don't sneak out again."

          "Okay. Now go home, it's almost 10.00 PM."

Kikyou bid them goodbye before closing the door. She leaned against the door and recalled today's event. If her theory was right, then Naraku was …

End chapter

AN: Okay, anyone can guess what is wrong with Naraku? The hint: psychology. 

I hope this chapter is not boring for everyone.

I'm sorry for the late update, really, really sorry. If nothing happened, I will post the new chapter next week. I spent all the time without a computer to outline until chapter 16.

And to respond to justhelping review, Naraku is needed for the plot. He's not an ordinary cameo or the typical villain who should be condemned to hell. He has his own problem and it has something to do with Kikyou and Kagome. You have to guess the rest since I'm not telling now. And, oh yeah, this fic is going to be IY/Kag (I already thought about ending) but there will be another pairing in the story flow. Thank you for your advise ^_^

Review, anyone? 


	12. Calm Before Storm

Disclaimer: Let's pray together so that Takahashi Rumiko gives away her ownership of Inuyasha's characters.  
  
AN: Sorry, for the long delay. I know I suppose to post this fic a long time ago but my friend who beta-read this story was busy. And once again, my computer decided to rebel against me. I believe that thing has a grudge against me..  
  
The first thing she noticed when consciousness was brought back to her was that her body hurts everywhere, especially her wrist and the back of her neck. That's weird. Sometimes her neck would be stiff when she slept on a wrong pillow but she never remembered that her wrists endured the same problem with her neck. And she knew very well that her room never smelled putrid like the room she was in now. The dust that was never present in her room now filled her lungs whenever she tried to take a deep breath. Yep, she was definitely not in her squeaky clean room. But where?  
  
Kikyou let out a small whimper, her teeth chattering. The room was cold. She opened her eyes and tried to focus. All she could see was gray and it has nothing to do with her blurry eyes. She sighed and closed them again, willing her body to wholly accept the world of conscious. She felt tired and pathetic. She really hated herself for feeling vulnerable like this and it happened every morning.  
  
"You're awake." A question that sounded more like a statement made Kikyou's eyes snapped open. Whoever saw her in a vulnerable state she was in wasn't going to see another day. But then again .  
  
"Onigumo." Kikyou calmly muttered. She already gained the lost control of her emotion. And once she fully woke up, all the memories rushed back to her. Now she knew why her neck hurt so much, and the wrist . She tried to move her hands but found them tightly tied behind her back. That's explained her question. She sat up and her eyes, blurry as it was, scanned the room to find the unmistakable villain. She found him sitting leisurely on a wooden box, examining her from head to toe.  
  
"My name is Naraku. I'm not the lowly thief you know as Onigumo." His voice sharp.  
  
"What do you want?" Kikyou didn't show any sign of fear although the place was very creepy. They were in a big old storage room. There were big wooden boxes piled on the side and a few scattered on the floor. There was a window too but it was high, near the ceiling. There were no lights aside the moonlight that shone through it. The place looked a lot like a villain's hideout in old American movies. The hideout where the villain would shoot the victim and leave the bloody carcass to be found by the police the next morning. Or months later if the place was an abandoned building.  
  
Will Onigumo do that to her?  
  
"How nostalgic. I remember the 'event' at six grades." He eyed her with a slight interest. "You didn't show any sign of fear like you're doing now."  
  
"So you really are Onigumo. I thought Kagome's punch made you forget your memories since you nicknamed yourself Naraku."  
  
Naraku narrowed his eyes. He jumped from the box he was sitting on and walked to Kikyou in a calm, arrogance stride. He kneeled in front of her and took her chin between his thumb and index finger. Kikyou looked at him with a challenging stare.  
  
"I told you that I'm not that lowly thief. You have a brain, use it well."  
  
Naraku chuckled. The other him was completely obsessed with the girl but he never shared the same weakness. However fate favored him more since the girl was under his mercy now. Ridding her would make the lowly thief disappear forever. Kagewaki was never being the dominant one so he never gave him any attention. Finally the body would be his.  
  
"I really wonder why Onigumo was so engrossed with you." He caressed Kikyou's cheek with the back of his hand. "But I prefer to rid you from existence. The faster the better."  
  
Kikyou mentally raised an eyebrow. This guy, he speaks like Naraku and Onigumo are two different people. Kikyou didn't put much thought about it but his personality seemed to change. And she thought he wouldn't become nastier after the sudden change because of the fire.  
  
As she was thinking, Naraku kept going and going on with his threat. Kikyou blanked.  
  
"Have you finished talking? I need to be at home right now." She said boredly. Naraku's hand crept to her neck and squished. Kikyou choked a bit.  
  
"Don't underestimate me." There was a predator glint in his eyes. "I would love to leave you to the hand of a serial killer or a bunch of useless obnoxious fool who knew nothing but girls and rape."  
  
Kikyou's eyes widen a bit.  
  
"But I prefer to kill YOU myself." As he said this, his other hand joined the first and together they started to squish the life out of Kikyou.  
  
Kikyou's eyes watered. She tried to wriggle out of his grasp but found it impossible. Her lungs protested for the sudden loss of air and the pain on her neck tripled. Her eyes started to see dots when suddenly the hands tensed and released her. Kikyou fell to the floor and gladly sucked a lungful of air even if the dusts tickle her nose. She coughed but the sudden scream from her captor made her take a glance at Onigumo.  
  
And scooted away from him.  
  
Naraku was holding his head like it's in intensive pain and yelling out, "Don't wake up." He even slapped himself only to know that it didn't help. He fell to the floor groaning and gasping out for breath.  
  
"Ki . Kikyou." He said between gasp, looking up at her with plead in his eyes. "Kikyou."  
  
Kikyou wondered briefly if she should run away from here fast or watch a little longer to answer her unvoiced question. What in the world happened to him? The former option was more tempting but she found that her legs weren't obeying her. So she sat still and watched her captor trashing and screaming on the floor like a lunatic.  
  
After a long five minutes, the screaming died down. Naraku had gone still and Kikyou hoped he won't wake up anytime soon. Against her logic and common sense, she stood and walked to the fallen figure and kicked it softly, turning him so she could see his face.  
  
"Hey, are you dead?"  
  
A soft groan answered her. Kikyou quickly jumped back, wishing she hadn't done that. Onigumo had started to wake up. Eyes searching for an escape route, she didn't realize Onigumo had already opened his eyes. Bewilderment was the right word for something in his eyes before it changed into recognition when he caught the only other occupant of the room and asked.  
  
"Kikyou?" He muttered disorient. "What is this place? Why are we here?"  
  
That's what she wanted to ask him.  
  
First Kiss  
  
Chapter 12: Calm Before Storm By: Lafine  
  
"And after that, he untied me and took me home." Kikyou finished her explanation. Around him, Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku stared with wide eyes at her. They were in the back of the school again, in the same place where they discussed about Naraku yesterday.  
  
After a moment of shock, Inuyasha shook his head. "Just like that? He let go of you like that?"  
  
Kikyou sent him an annoyed scowl, "Are you disappointed that he didn't do anything to me?"  
  
"Of course not." Inuyasha defended. "But it's so unlike Naraku to do something like that."  
  
Kagome nodded in agreement. "When we met him, he acted like a totally different person. Imagine, he GREETED us and SMILED at us, INNOCENTLY. That is so NOT Onigumo. What's wrong with the guy? He's making me creep more."  
  
Kikyou sighed. "Well, I have an idea about that. I'm not sure for 100 percent though."  
  
The other looked at her expectantly, only Inuyasha and Kagome, Miroku looked bored with the conversation. Right now, he's watching the school's dog got petted by the passing female student. The dog, obviously male, stuck his head under the girl's skirt. Miroku pouted in envy.  
  
"Do you remember when he's in kindergarten, Kagome?" Kikyou asked.  
  
Kagome "Hmm"ed for a minute before shook her head. "No, was he in the same class with us?"  
  
"He was." Kagome looked thoughtful again, trying very hard to remember before gave up in defeat. "No I can't remember."  
  
"Then do you remember about our classmate whose house was burned down?"  
  
Kagome shook her head again. What's Kikyou getting at?  
  
"Stop asking irrelevant questions and tell us already." Inuyasha said in irritation.  
  
"Fine, I think he suffers multiple personality disorder." Kikyou said it blatantly, like it's just an everyday occurrence.  
  
Three pairs of eyes stared at her in disbelief. Kikyou shrugged. "I believe he has three different personalities."  
  
"You mean, like Dr. Jeckyl and Hyde?" At last, Miroku contributed something to the conversation. Kikyou nodded.  
  
"Like hell, are you sure?" Inuyasha was definitely unconvinced with the answer Kikyou gave. "How do you know? He probably was acting."  
  
Kagome was the only one of the three who thought about it more carefully before it dawned on her. "So that's why he acted so different. Onigumo is a different personality from Naraku."  
  
"But he's all goody good now. From you guys' description of 'Onigumo' I know he wouldn't do something like that either." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"Yes, you're right. He's not Onigumo." Kikyou confirmed. "The goody good one is Kagewaki."  
  
Inuyasha had a really hard time to accept that, but he remembered this morning when Naraku greeted him in the hallway in a manner that practically screamed 'friendly'. Naraku even gave him a SINCERE smile. Inuyasha shuddered at the memory.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe." Kikyou said. In the background Inuyasha screamed 'Hell yeah.' "But right now, he's neither Onigumo nor Naraku, so I think we shouldn't act hostile to him."  
  
"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE." Inuyasha and Kagome showed the same refusal at Kikyou's little speech.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You ask why? Kikyou, he almost raped you and yesterday he just kidnapped you. Are you crazy?!" Kagome said in absolute vehement.  
  
"But he's not Onigumo or Naraku now. He won't do that." Kikyou said calmly, feeling a bit insulted by the accusation. She only wanted to give him a second chance. What's so wrong with that?  
  
"You can't be sure when it's about him. He's nastier and slimier than an eel, frog and snake put together." Inuyasha shook his head. "No, we can't trust him. I can't trust him. We better watch him carefully. I know he'll drop the act when we're not careful."  
  
"For once, I agree with Inuyasha." Kagome added. It's hard to believe that Onigumo has another two alter egos but it was harder to believe that her friend, the one who always got targeted by him could forgive him that easily.  
  
Kikyou sighed. "Hatred and suspicion brought nothing but trouble." She rose from her seat and walked away, feeling that the conversation would lead to an argument she didn't wished. It would be best for everyone to stop it now. "Come now, the recess time is almost over."  
  
"Better safe than sorry." Inuyasha mumbled as he, Kagome and Miroku followed Kikyou.  
  
Kagome couldn't agree more.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"And so, that's what you miss today." Miroku said, as he finished narrating the story to Sango. She was bedridden because her flu had escalated into a high fever when she came home yesterday's night. No thanks to the little adventure in Onigumo's house. Kikyou had to go to her part- time job with Inuyasha and Kagome guarding her like a watch dog so Miroku was the one they sent to tell the story to Sango.  
  
Sango didn't like it though. So much for a grope-free day for her.  
  
Miroku ignored the stare full of suspicion thrown to him by Sango. He sat on the chair beside Sango's bed. Kirara, Sango's cat, took her place beside Sango's pillow, looking serene but ready to attack the human that loved to molest her master at moments unnoticed. Why her master allowed the molester to come again was always in her mind.  
  
"Sango, are you serious about the bet?" Miroku asked nonchalantly. He was browsing through her collection of manga, clearly telling Sango that she would have to endure another hour of chit-chat with him.  
  
Sango's head was still spinning and she wanted to sleep, dearly, but she didn't dare to sleep in the same room where Miroku was in. She didn't catch much at the story, but from what she managed to comprehend she knew that Onigumo isn't dangerous . for now. 'What was he asking again?' Sango thought in her fuzzy mind as she watched Miroku from the corner of her eyes.  
  
Miroku asked the question again, realizing that Sango hadn't heard him for the first time. He really needed to know the answer. He hated to sound desperate but his feeling for her is serious. The problem is how can he show it to the stubborn, strong girl?  
  
"Yeah, I was serious." Sango answered weakly, not catching the genuine happy look on Miroku's face. The roof started to circle around her head. 'Damn it, Miroku. Just go and let me sleep.'  
  
She was surprised when a cold, wet cloth was placed on her forehead. She looked up dazedly at Miroku.  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Just sleep, Sango. I won't do anything to you." He started to stroke her head soothingly.  
  
Sango was tempted to retort at the statement but she felt too tired and somehow she felt that he meant it this time. And she felt comforted with the way his firm but gentle fingers ran through her silky hair . eww she sounded like a lovesick girl. Maybe she caught SARS, not just an ordinary flu.  
  
Miroku smiled as Sango fell into slumber. He continued stroking her head for some time before he decided that Sango didn't need any disturbance.  
  
"Get well." He whispered to her ears.  
  
Kirara scratched him on his nose. Miroku looked at the furious cat with hurtful eyes, protecting his poor defenseless nose with his hand.  
  
"I wasn't trying to grope her." He whined to the cat but Kirara didn't understand. Miroku yelped as Kirara jumped to attack him. He ran from Sango's room with Kirara hot on his trail. "I swear, I didn't try to grope her, Kirara."  
  
Kohaku sweat dropped as he watched his sister's friend being chased by Kirara. Kirara was only a small, harmless cat but with the way Miroku was acting it seemed like Kirara was a rabid wild cat.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So x log x . m equals to x log x plus x log m. Just enter the number to these formula and you'll get the answer." Kagome explained.  
  
She was in her room with Inuyasha, giving him the promised lecture. They were sitting across each other with the low table separating them. Her mother told Inuyasha to move a small table to Kagome's room when Kagome said she will teach Inuyasha for mid semester exams. In fact she looked ecstatic.  
  
Inuyasha's amber golden eyes were staring blankly at her. Kagome was tempted to gouge his eyes out when Inuyasha didn't even acknowledge her waving her hand in front of his face. She patted his cheek, effectively cutting him from whatever thought he had.  
  
"What are you doing?" He sputtered in shock. Kagome sent an annoyed glare at him.  
  
"You were daydreaming when I explained. Someone's got to get you out of your dream world." She explained dryly. "What were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
"Naraku."  
  
The short answer explained everything to Kagome. She was thinking about him too. The theory Kikyou had given them this morning was far from everything she suspected. She wasn't completely convinced by the theory and she knew Inuyasha refused it with all of his might. Onigumo, Naraku or Kagewaki. She didn't know what to call him anymore, although Kikyou said he was Kagewaki now.  
  
He came back only for two days and already he made her life turn upside down.  
  
Correction, her life had been turned upside down when she had that initial accident with Inuyasha.  
  
"It's confusing, huh?" Kagome mumbled. "Whenever it's real or not."  
  
"Yeah. I really don't trust it but when I think about it, it makes sense." Inuyasha caught on with Kagome's mind fast. He was also thinking about the same thing. Whether Naraku really has a personality disorder or not. "He acted differently, spoke differently and he treated people differently too."  
  
"Yes, he even made friends today."  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome inquisitively. "I saw him when I was on my way to canteen. He was talking with some guys I know and they're not villain material."  
  
"So do you think he really has three personalities?"  
  
"I don't know. We should observe him more." Gloom was accumulating inside the room. It could suffocate the people inside. "Well, since thinking of this only makes us get a headache, let's move to the Math."  
  
Inuyasha was startled as the dark aura inside the room was move away by Kagome's smile. He welcomed it anyway but he couldn't help but to pout.  
  
"It's almost 11.00 pm, Kagome. Let's finish it tomorrow."  
  
"No. We have to finish this subject so we can learn the other tomorrow." Kagome said sternly.  
  
"Cruel girl." Inuyasha muttered. Kagome raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What did you say, Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"I said, CUTE girl. Let's continue then, teacher." Inuyasha pretended to busy himself with his notes, completely missing the slight blush appearing on Kagome's face.  
  
Kagome cooled down easily and said, "That's my student. Now work on question number 25 to 30 before we start on another formula. We might finish at 12.00 pm if you're fast."  
  
Inuyasha groaned loudly while Kagome laughed. "It's not that bad."  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
They went through the textbook and note, occasionally Kagome taught Inuyasha when he didn't understand. And sometimes he taught her when she didn't understand. Kagome was amazed on how quickly Inuyasha understand the concept even when she's struggling with it. Inuyasha was smarter than he acted.  
  
"Tomorrow we will study History so read your books, okay, Inuyasha." Kagome stated when the clock showed 12.30 am. It was tiring but they had tackled the scariest subject so she was happy with the accomplishment. "Hey, Inuyasha."  
  
Kagome stood and leaned over the table when Inuyasha didn't answer. He had lain on the floor since ten minutes ago and didn't speak anything since then. Kagome now knew why.  
  
Inuyasha was sleeping.  
  
'Poor guy, he must be tired.' Kagome took a spare blanket from her closet. She had tried to wake him but he sleeps like a rock. His sleeping face was too cute to Kagome so she didn't resort to kicking him awake. She spread the blanket over Inuyasha's body and tucked it under his chin. She giggled when Inuyasha snuggled to it. So he did have a cute side.  
  
She turned off the lamp and snuggled under her bed. In her softest voice she muttered,  
  
"Nice dream, Inuyasha."  
  
End  
  
AN: I've decided to put more fluffy scenes to the story, if you don't agree, say that in your review. If you agree, also say that in your review ^^ Also I need someone as a beta-reader. My friend is busy with her study and I don't want to burden her anymore. If any of you have time for it, please tell me in your review.  
  
Omake  
  
Kagome tossed again on her bed. Trying really, REALLY hard to ignore the voice and fall into sleep. But she just can't!!  
  
She buried her head under her blanket and held her pillow against her head to tune out the voice. It didn't work. She tried to hum but her hum was override by THE voice. She really needed to sleep.  
  
The voice died down. Kagome's ears perked when the silence came. Ah finally peace. No longer than two minutes, THE voice started again.  
  
In stress, Kagome threw her pillow to the sleeping Inuyasha. Surprisingly he didn't wake up.  
  
"Stop your snoring, dog boy."  
  
Inuyasha stopped to Kagome's delight, however a minute later .  
  
SNOREEEEE  
  
Aagghhhh!!!  
  
End ^^ 


End file.
